Juste un bond dans le passé
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Après qu'Amy et Rory aient décidé de ne plus voyager avec lui, le Doctor se retrouve seul, hanté par le passé. Il retourne alors à la Résidence Powell, peu de temps avant sa rencontre avec Rose. Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévues.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Juste un bond dans le passé  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Eleven Amy, Rory - mention de River. Rose et human!Ten implied  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoilers :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout appartient à la Grande, la Merveilleuse, la Divine, l'Unique, l'Inégalable (j'en passe et des meilleurs) BBC ! Agenouillons-nous tous devant le génie des scénaristes de cette chaîne formidable (et en particulier devant Sa Sainteté Moffat).  
><strong>Note:<strong> Quand je serai grande, je serai Steven Moffat, nah ! Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai des idées tordues.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Doctor ?, appela doucement Amy. On peut vous parler ?<em>  
><em>-Ça peut pas attendre ? Je suis en train de régler le manipulateur quadridimensionnel supratomique.<em>  
><em>-Non, maintenant. S'il vous plait.<em>  
><em>-D'accord. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?, questionna le Doctor en sortant de sous la console du TARDIS.<em>  
><em>-On voudrait rentrer chez nous.<em>  
><em>-Oh… Bien sûr… Pourquoi ?<em>  
><em>-Je suis enceinte.<em>  
><em>-Quoi ? Comment ?<em>  
><em>-Vous voulez vraiment savoir, taquina Amy.<em>  
><em>-Non, c'est bon. Mais…Un bébé !<em>  
><em>-Oui, un bébé. C'est formidable, non ?, s'enthousiasma Rory.<em>  
><em>-Un. Bébé ! Pourquoi ? Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt un chien ? J'ai toujours aimé les chiens. Enfin à condition que ce soient des robots. Mais oui, les chiens, c'est bien. Un bébé ! Ou un chat. Non, pas un chat. Un chien.<em>  
><em>-Doctor !<em>  
><em>-Quoi ?<em>  
><em>-Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous agiter, vous me donnez le tournis. Les nausées me suffisent, merci.<em>  
><em>-Quelle idée d'avoir des nausées ? Est-ce que j'ai des nausées, moi ? Non. Pas de nausées, ni de bébé.<em>  
><em>-Oh, arrêtez ! Vous avez été père, vous aussi. Vous nous l'avez dit, alors ne faite pas le dégoûté.<em>

Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait seul dans le TARDIS, se parlant à lui-même et ressassant le passé. Lui qui détestait les rediffusions…  
>Une semaine à peine qu'Amy et Rory étaient partis et il commençait déjà à se taper sur les nerfs. Depuis plusieurs jours. Et voyager seul, ça n'était pas vraiment amusant. Il en serait presque venu à espérer une invasion Dalek pour s'occuper l'esprit et cesser de se remémorer certains passages de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Pour cesser de penser à <em>elle<em>.  
>Non ! Il devait arrêter. Quand il s'était régénéré, il avait réussi à enfouir ces souvenirs loin dans son esprit. Et ils devaient y rester, avec les regrets, les remords, la peine et tous les autres sentiments liés à cette période de sa vie. Il devait tout oublier de ses neuvième et dixième incarnations.<br>Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le sortit de ses pensées troubles.  
>-Doctor ? C'est Rory.<br>-Rory ! Vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous voulez revenir dans le TARDIS ? Bien sûr, je devrais refuser, après tout vous êtes partis, mais voyez-vous, je comm…  
>-Doctor !<p>

Oh, ce n'était plus Rory.

-Amy ! Je…  
>-Taisez-vous et écoutez Rory.<br>-Oh, oui… Bien sûr. Alors ?  
>-Bien, euh… Est-ce que vous pouvez… revenir ?<br>-Ah ah ! Je le sav…  
>-Non ! Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyiez. Mais… Vous pouvez ?<br>-Bien sûr. Quand vous voulez, où vous voulez.  
>-Maintenant, ça serait bien. 14h57, 12 novembre 2012. À l'hôpital de Leadworth.<br>-D'accord. À l'hôpital ?  
>-Au service maternité. Amy vient d'accoucher.<br>-Déjà ? Mais… Oh ! Bien sûr.

Évidemment, le TARDIS n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête (non, ce n'était pas lui qui ne savait pas piloter, mais son vaisseau qui refusait de lui obéir) et donc…

-Un mois ! Vous deviez venir il y a un mois !, criait Amy sur le pas de sa porte.  
>-Tu as un bébé.<br>-Non ? C'est vrai ? Bien sûr que j'ai un bébé. C'est ma fille, espèce d'idiot. Vous avez oublié que j'ai accouché ?  
>-Non. Je veux dire tu as un bébé dans les bras, alors évite de t'énerver.<br>-J'ai le droit de m'énerver. Surtout que vous restez là sans m'embrasser.  
>-Amy !, grogna Rory, toujours à l'intérieur de la maison.<p>

Il n'était resté que quelques heures chez les Pond. Williams. Non, Pond. Il avait fu… Il était parti après qu'Amy ait voulu qu'il change le bébé. Déjà qu'il avait été obligé la tenir pendant plusieurs minutes, là, c'était trop.  
>Et il n'en revenait pas que les parents aient appelé la petite fille "River". Enfin, ça ne devait pas l'étonner, après tout il avait récemment découvert la véritable identité de River Song - même s'il restait à savoir comment elle avait appris son véritable nom - mais eux ne savaient rien de tout ça. Encore du wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey… Un hommage à une femme qui se trouvait être leur propre fille, mais qu'ils avaient rencontré adulte, avant sa naissance.<br>Ils étaient heureux.  
>Et lui était à nouveau seul.<br>Et _elle_ ? Était-elle heureuse ? Avec l'autre. L'avait-elle oublié, lui, le Time lord ? Avait-elle fini par aimer l'autre ? Uniquement l'autre. Peut-être, comme Amy et Rory avaient-ils un enfant (ou plusieurs).  
>Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas penser à <em>elle<em>. Plus jamais. La culpabilité et les remords lui feraient perdre la tête.  
>Mais aurait aimé la revoir. Juste cinq minutes. Même de loin. La voir sourire. La voir vivre.<br>C'était tellement simple. Il suffisait qu'il retourne à Londres au début de l'année 2005, juste quelques semaines avant qu'il ne la rencontre lors de sa neuvième incarnation.  
>Un tout petit bond dans le passé… À qui cela ferait-il du mal ?<br>À lui, sans doute un peu. La voir sans pouvoir lui parler, la toucher. Mais à par lui ?  
>Du moment qu'il ne croisait pas sa propre ligne temporelle, c'était sans risque.<br>Un tout petit bond dans le passé et il pourrait la revoir.

-Allez ma belle, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des tiennes, souffla-t-il au TARDIS alors qu'il réglait les date et lieu de sa prochaine destination.

* * *

><p><em>Bien... Direction la Résidence Powell, donc...<br>Si jamais j'écris une suite, je ne sais pas quand elle sera en ligne (faut que je réfléchisse au scénar', même si j'ai déjà une petite idée)._

_Quant à l'identité de River, c'est une de mes (nombreuses) théories foireuses (m'enfin, c'est tellement tordu, que c'en est presque moffatien ^^"). Réponse sur sa *véritable* identité bientôt ? *hope*  
><em>


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Juste un bond dans le passé (chapitre 1)  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Eleven, Rose  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout appartient à la Grande, la Merveilleuse, la Divine, l'Unique, l'Inégalable (j'en passe et des meilleurs) BBC ! Agenouillons-nous tous devant le génie des scénaristes de cette chaîne formidable (et en particulier devant Sa Sainteté Moffat).  
><strong>Note:<strong> Quand je serai grande, je serai Steven Moffat, nah ! Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai des idées tordues.  
><strong>Note 2:<strong> Pour le moment, ça commence doucement, mais la suite sera dans la veine de mes autres Eleven/Rose. Sombre et légèrement « cruelle ». Donc si vous cherchez de la guimauve bien dégoulinante, ce n'est pas ici que vous en trouverez (ou alors en petite quantité, bien cachée derrière un bon gros nuage menaçant).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<br>**

* * *

><p>La Résidence Powell était telle que dans ses – trop précis – souvenirs. Des tags sur toutes les façades, des affiches à moitié déchirées, des détritus sur le sol. Et Mickey l'Idiot, assis sur une poubelle, lisant un journal. Même l'odeur de gaz d'échappement était le même.<br>Ce quartier lui avait manqué il y avait tant de souvenirs. La première fois qu'il était frappé par la mère de quelqu'un – à plus de 900 ans ! – sa neuvième régénération qui s'était si mal passée Ood Sigma qui avait chanté pour lui lors de sa dernière régénération et _elle_, encore et toujours _elle_.  
>Rose. Il s'autorisait enfin à penser à son nom, après de longs, très longs, mois où il se l'était interdit. Mais maintenant, au pied de son immeuble, s'attendant à la voir apparaitre à tout moment, il pouvait enfin abattre le mur qu'il avait dressé autour des souvenirs liés à elle.<br>Elle ne devait pas être loin de lui, à cet instant. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de se remémorer chaque trait du visage de la jeune femme. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. Et son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons.  
>Elle était là. A quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Toujours – ou déjà – aussi éblouissante. En la voyant, ainsi, il se demanda comment il avait réussit à vivre ces dernières années sans elle.<br>Mal. Très mal. Il avait souffert de son absence, de sa solitude. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été seul, mais parfois il avait l'impression de l'être. Pire, de ne pas être entier.  
>Mais désormais, elle était devant lui et il se sentait revivre. Même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ici éternellement, qu'il devrait partir bientôt. Mais avant, il allait rester quelques temps dans le quartier, l'observer, la regarder vivre.<br>Il souffrirait sans doute, de devoir la quitter une fois de plus. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement attachée à cette jeune humaine, qu'en temps que Timelord, il devrait continuer à vivre probablement plusieurs centaines d'années encore. Qu'elle ne dépasserait sans doute jamais le siècle. Que ce serait bien trop douloureux de la voir vieillir, de la voir mourir.  
>Le pire serait peut-être même de la voir heureuse avec un autre. Il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas, que « l'autre » serait une partie de lui. Qu'il serait lui. Mais la voir à cet instant, dans les bras de Mickey l'idiot, lui faisait ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en aime un autre que lui. C'était égoïste, certes, mais en plus de 900 ans, dont la majorité occupée à sauver le monde, il avait bien le droit à se montrer égoïste de temps en temps.<br>Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas rester, que le départ n'en serait que plus difficile, mais il voulait pouvoir profiter d'elle un peu plus longtemps. Même si elle restait loin de lui.  
>Si seulement, ils avaient pu échanger quelques mots. À bien y réfléchir, il le pouvait…<p>

-Excusez-moi, l'interpella-t-il quand elle passa près de lui après que Mickey soit parti. Vous auriez l'heure, s'il vous plait ?

On avait vu plus original comme méthode d'approche, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle lui parle.

-Neuf heures vingt, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ce sourire… Il en resta muet, incapable de la remercier pour sa réponse.

-Vous allez bien ?  
>-Oui, j'ai juste… repensé à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas important. Merci.<p>

Pas important. Menteur. Elle était importante, plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. Que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus importante que lui.  
>Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna, alors qu'il la suivait du regard, mélancolique.<br>Quand elle eut disparu, il décida enfin de bouger et retourna au TARDIS. Mais il ne put se résoudre à quitter le quartier.  
>Il se « disputait » avec son vaisseau au sujet de son séjour londonien quand celle-ci lui signala une activité alien anormale non loin. Une présence rodant au pied de l'immeuble de Rose.<br>Il fallait qu'il aille voir de quoi il s'agissait. Pour s'assurer qu'_elle_ ne risquait rien. C'était stupide, et il le savait. Rose n'avait jamais été agressée par un alien avant de rencontrer sa neuvième incarnation. Il n'avait donc aucun motif d'inquiétude valable. D'ailleurs, le TARDIS lui fit remarquer, mais il ne l'écouta pas.  
>Il se précipita hors de son vaisseau et courut jusqu'à la résidence Powell. Il faisait nuit noire et seuls quelques lampadaires peu puissants éclairaient la place.<br>Il ne perçut aucun mouvement, mais entendit un cri étouffé dans un hall d'immeuble. Ce n'était pas celui de Rose, heureusement. Mais il se précipita malgré tout vers l'immeuble en question.  
>Une jeune femme était allongée au sol, le teint livide et le souffle presque imperceptible. Sur ses tempes se dessinaient deux traces rougeâtres. Le regard vide, elle tremblait en marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête.<br>Une très légère modification de la composition de l'air attira l'attention du Doctor. Puis un courant d'air froid, chargé d'électricité le frôla et l'air revint à le normale.  
>Il ignorait encore quelle créature – car ce n'était pas un humain, il en était certain – qui avait agressé cette jeune femme, mais il allait trouver et l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau.<br>Aussitôt, sa décision prise il repartit en courant vers le TARDIS, bien décidé à découvrir ce que c'était il n'allait pas quitter Londres sans s'être assuré que Rose ne craignait rien.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : "Vraie" rencontre ElevenRose._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>-Créature invisible, se nourrissant d'ondes cérébrales, air chargé d'électricité en faible quantité, rafraichissement notable à sa proximité, grande vélocité. Réfléchis !, s'exclama le Doctor en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Un chapeau. Non ! Réfléchis. Réfléchis ! Je sais ! Non. Si ! Dlardhis ! Bien sûr ! Mais… Comment… Oh !<p>

Une fois de plus, il se parlait à lui-même, comme ça lui arrivait quand il restait seul trop longtemps. Même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait quitté les Pond. Mais il avait découvert quelle était la créature alien qui parcourait les rues de Londres. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir quitter la ville – et laisser Rose – et peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour voyager avec lui.  
>Il ne serait plus seul et il arrêterait enfin de se taper sur les nerfs.<br>Mais avant, il devait s'assurer que le Dlardhis ne représenterait plus aucun danger pour la population londonienne. Plus aucun danger pour Rose. Et pour s'en assurer, il allait devoir entrer en contact avec la créature et découvrir comment elle était arrivée sur Terre sa planète d'origine étant bien trop éloignée pour qu'elle soit venue volontairement. D'autant plus que les Dlardhis était plutôt sédentaires et évitait de quitter Dhar-87. Ils ne le feraient pas vraiment avant le XXXIIème.  
>Armé de son tournevis sonique et d'une paire de lunettes infrarouge, le Doctor repartit en direction de la Résidence Powell.<p>

Trouver le Dlardhis fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait penser en premier lieu. Principalement parce qu'il n'essayait pas de se cacher. Pourquoi l'aurait fait, étant donné qu'il était invisible. Et aussi parce qu'il était resté dans la même barre d'immeuble.  
>Mais il eut vite fait de remarquer le Doctor et s'enfuit dans un autre bâtiment.<br>Grâce à ses lunettes, le Timelord pouvait le voir - car si le Dlardhis provoquait un refroidissement de l'air, il n'en était pas moins une créature possédant une température corporelle élevée. Il le voyait, mais sa grande vélocité jouait en la défaveur du Doctor. Et le Dlardhis était déterminé à semé son poursuivant. Ils montèrent, descendirent, remontèrent, redescendirent des volées d'escaliers, traversèrent la place centrale entre les immeubles, entrèrent dans un autre bâtiment, recommencèrent à grimper les étages puis le Doctor fut distancé et il perdit la trace de la créature qu'il suivait.

Ce fut un cri, quelques étages au-dessus de lui qui le renseigna sur l'endroit où se trouvait Dlardhis. Reprenant sa course de plus belle, il parcourut rapidement la distance le séparant de la créature. Et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi.  
>Rose. Rose était là, à quelques mètres de lui seulement, clairement effrayée. Incapable de bouger, le Timelord ne pouvait quittait la jeune femme du regard, le souffle court. Un gémissement lui parvint et il sortit de sa torpeur qui lui semblait avoir durée une éternité. Il ne venait pas de Rose mais d'une jeune femme couchée aux pieds du Dlardhis, semi-inconsciente, des marques rouges de chaque côté de son front. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle mais il pouvait encore éviter à Rose de subir le même sort.<p>

-Dlardhis, lâchez cette jeune femme.  
>-Non... Je dois me nourrir. J'ai faim. Tellement faim.<br>-Lâchez-la ! Selon le l'article 26 de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, il est interdit d'utiliser les planètes de niveau 5 comme garde-manger.  
>-Mais ces humains sont tellement délicieux. Toutes ces pensées complexes. Ces peurs refoulées. Un véritable festin.<br>-Ils sont innocents. Regardez ces jeunes filles, elles ne sont encore que des enfants. Laissez cette humaine s'en aller.  
>-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?<br>-Parce que je vous l'ordonne.  
>-Et qui êtes-vous pour penser que je vais vous obéir ?<br>-Un Timelord. Le dernier des Timelords. Et cela ne me rend que plus dangereux car je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mais dîtes-moi comment vous êtes arrivé sur cette planète. Dhar-87 est à plus de deux cent cinquante années-lumière de la Terre. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici volontairement, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que les Dlardhis évitent de quitter leur terre native. Que s'est-il passé ?  
>-Ne le savez-vous pas, <em>Timelord<em> ? C'est de la faute de votre peuple et de la guerre que vous avez menée aux confins de l'Univers. La Guerre du Temps a perturbé l'équilibre de tous les mondes. Des vortex se sont ouverts partout dans la création. J'ai été absorbé par l'un d'entre eux et j'ai j'ai atterri sur cette planète minable. Et j'ai faim, tellement faim. Aussi délicieux soient les humains, leurs ondes cérébrales ne suffisent pas à me rassasier longtemps.  
>-Alors laissez-moi vous aider. Je peux vous ramener chez vous.<br>-Me ramener chez moi ?  
>-Oui. Mon vaisseau peut vous y conduire en très peu de temps. Mais laissez cette jeune fille.<p>

Le Doctor , qui s'était interdit jusqu'alors de jeter un regard à Rose, afin de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif, l'observa. Elle tremblait, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme au sol, des larmes coulant doucement le long de ses joues.

-Je vais avoir besoin de prendre des forces pour le voyage. Elle m'a l'air d'être plus forte que la première. Je serais rassasié plus longtemps.  
>-Ce n'est pas nécessaire le voyage ne prendra que quelques minutes. Épargnez cette jeune femme et je vous promets que vous aurez retrouvé les vôtres dans très peu de temps. Blessez-là et je fais de votre vie un enfer.<br>-Vous ne me faîtes pas peur.  
>-Vous devriez. On m'appelle la Tempête qui menace, le Destructeur de tous les mondes. J'ai détruit les Timelords et les Daleks. Vous devriez vraiment vous méfiez de moi. Libérez cette humaine !<p>

Le Dlardhis sembla hésiter mais relâcha finalement sa prise sur Rose que le Doctor s'empressa de rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

-Vous allez bien ?  
>-Oui… Je crois. Shereen…<br>-Votre amie ? Je suis désolé, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour elle. Le Dlardhis a endommagé ses fonctions cérébrales. Appelez une ambulance, elle doit être hospitalisée. Quant à vous, Dlardhis, vous venez avec moi.

Le Doctor attrapa un des bras de la créature invisible et l'entraîna avec lui dans les escaliers.

-Excusez-moi, appela faiblement Rose. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
>-Je suis le Doctor.<br>-Le Doctor Qui ?  
>-Juste le Doctor. Et vous êtes ?<br>-Rose Tyler.  
>-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Rose Tyler.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il quittait Dhar-87, le Doctor se disait qu'il était temps de retourner à son ancienne vie. Se trouver un nouveau compagnon, risquer sa vie et courir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rose. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle se remettait de l'agression dont elle et son amie avaient été victime.<br>Car il ne comprenait pas comment cette agression avait pu avoir lieu. Ce n'était pas censé être arrivé. Rose n'avait jamais rencontré de Dlardhis. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais elle n'était pas censée avoir fait sa connaissance avant l'attaque des Autons. Etait-ce sa présence à lui qui avait provoqué ce changement dans l'histoire de la jeune femme ?  
>Si c'était le cas, il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir exposée à ce danger – pas qu'il l'eut déjà fait dans le passé.<p>

Le TARDIS l'enjoignait de ne pas retourner à l'époque de Rose, mais il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et le vaisseau, pour une fois, céda.  
>Il atterrit au pied de l'immeuble de Rose seulement une heure après être parti. Une voiture de police était garée non loin probablement pour enquêter sur l'agression des deux jeunes femmes. Quelques minutes après, deux agents de police sortirent de l'immeuble, montèrent dans le véhicule et s'en allèrent. Rose ne tarda pas à sortir, accompagnée de Mickey.<br>Adossé contre une paroi du TARDIS, le Doctor les observait se séparer.  
>Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans son vaisseau, il fut interpellé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.<p>

-Doctor ! Attendez.  
>-Rose… Comment va votre amie ?<br>-Les médecins disent qu'elle est en état de choc. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour se remettre. Il aura peut-être des séquelles psychologiques…  
>-Je suis désolé.<br>-Je voulais vous remercier. Sans vous, j'aurai été victime de cette chose, aussi. Quelle que fut cette chose.

Le Doctor prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son explication.

-C'était un Dlardhis. Une créature alien.  
>-Alien ?<br>-Oui. Ça doit vous paraître totalement fou, mais les aliens existent. Là-haut, dans l'Univers se trouvent des milliards de planètes habitées. Le Dlardhis n'est qu'un exemple de ces myriades de peuples qui vivent tout autour de vous.  
>-Et vous ?<br>-Moi ?  
>-Qui êtes-vous ?<br>-Le Doctor. Juste le Doctor.  
>-Mais qui êtes-vous, Doctor ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Comment savez-vous pour le Dlardhis ? Et vous avez dit des choses étranges, lorsque cette chose me retenait.<br>-Je ne suis personne d'important. Juste un voyageur.  
>-Vous n'êtes pas humain, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Le Doctor soupira.

-Non, en effet. Je suis un Timelord. Le dernier de mon espèce.  
>-D'accord. Et vous voyagez à travers l'espace, c'est ça ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Pourquoi ici ? Cet endroit est le dernier que je choisirai si j'avais la possibilité d'aller n'importe où dans l'univers.<br>-J'avais quelqu'un à venir voir. Une amie perdue de vue depuis longtemps. Et maintenant que je l'ai revue, je dois repartir. En fait… je ne devrais même pas être ici. J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer, Rose Tyler. Malgré les circonstances.  
>-Où allez-vous maintenant ?<br>-Je ne sais pas encore. Sirkel ? Le ciel y est rouge et le vent souffle à l'envers. Ou Aronka ? On y trouve les meilleurs restaurants de cette partie de l'Univers. Ou Barcelona, ajouta-t-il en repensant qu'il avait promis à Rose de l'y emmener et qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Là-bas, les chiens n'ont pas de truffes. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'irai rendre visite à Charlie Chaplin c'était le rêve de ma meilleure amie.

Rose le regardait avec un sourire amusé. Un sourire amusé et un regard interloqué.

-Charlie Chaplin ? Le Charlie Chaplin ?  
>-Oui, le seul et unique Charlie Chaplin. Le génial Charlie Chaplin.<br>-Vous êtes surprenant, Doctor. Sans doute un peu fou, mais surprenant.  
>-C'est tout moi, ça.<br>-Je peux venir ?  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Je peux venir ? Avec vous, je veux dire ? Juste un voyage.

Non, il devait lui dire non. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça aille si loin. Il avait juste voulu la voir une dernière fois pour pouvoir faire le deuil de cette relation dont une autre partie de lui-même allait profiter.  
>Enfin… Il l'avait peut-être voulu, mais pas consciemment.<br>Il ne fallait pas qu'il accepte. C'était trop risqué. Et bien trop douloureux.  
>Il devait refuser, ne pas céder à l'appel suppliant de ses cœurs. Ecouter sa conscience qui avait étonnamment la vois de son TARDIS.<br>S'il acceptait, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Alors même s'il mourrait d'envie d'accéder à la requête de la jeune femme, il devait lui dire non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

-Oui. Bien sûr.

Le – magnifique – sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose ne réussit pas à éloigner le sentiment de malaise profond qui l'avait envahi au moment même où il avait accepté.  
>Mais il ne pouvait plus changer d'avis, le bonheur de la jeune humaine était trop important à ses yeux. Et ce simple « oui » semblait la rendre profondément heureuse.<p>

Qu'avait-il fait ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Il avait senti le TARDIS tenter d'empêcher Rose d'entrer en vain.<p>

« Je sais », avait-il répondu par télépathe à son vaisseau. « Je sais ».

C'était mauvais et il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais revoir Rose dans le TARDIS était ce qu'il le plus depuis qu'il l'avait laissée – abandonnée – à Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. La seule chose qu'il désirait. Et elle était là, à nouveau.  
>Alors même s'il savait que c'était dangereux, il ne pouvait revenir sur sa décision.<p>

-C'est incroyable, s'exclama la jeune femme après le traditionnel « C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ».  
>-Croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être la chose la plus incroyable que vous verrez, répondit le Doctor avec un sourire amusé. Alors, dites-moi, Rose Tyler. Où voulez-vous aller ? Le passé ? Le futur ? C'est vous qui décidez.<br>-Le futur. Disons… Dans cent ans.

« La même réponse que la première fois », remarqua le Doctor.

-Votre vingt-deuxième siècle n'est pas très intéressant. Le cinquante-et-unième siècle vous intéresserait-il ?  
>-Bien sûr.<p>

L'enthousiasme de Rose le faisait se sentir plus jeune, plus vivant que jamais.

-Accrochez-vous, prévint joyeusement le Timelord alors qu'il manipulait les manettes et boutons du TARDIS, ça va secouer un peu.  
>-Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant au cinquante-et-unième siècle ?<br>-Vous verrez !  
>-Dites-moi, Doctor.<br>-Vous verrez !

Il éclata de rire en voyant la mimique d'impatience sur le visage de Rose. Oméga, qu'elle lui avait manqué !

-Et… Nous y voilà !, s'exclama-t-il après quelques minutes.  
>-C'est le cinquante-et-unième siècle, là-dehors ?<p>

Le Doctor se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant.

-Nous sommes dans le futur ?  
>-Allez voir.<p>

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte du TARDIS et l'ouvrit rapidement. Le paysage qui l'attendait à l'extérieur la figea.

-C'est… C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.  
>-Nous ne sommes plus sur Terre. C'est Orbis. Anciennement connue sous le nom de Gliese 581 g. Les humains ne la découvriront qu'en 2010. C'est une des premières colonies humaines. La première en dehors du Système Solaire. Une étonnante petite planète. Une seule face est éclairée par son soleil. Il n'y a aucune saison ici. Ni de jour ou de nuit. Et comme les années et les journées ont la même durée, les colons humains ont dû inventer un nouveau calendrier.<br>-Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?  
>-Comment ?<br>-À parler, parler et encore parler au lieu de profiter ?  
>-Je profite, croyez-moi.<p>

« Pas du paysage », se dit-il, « mais je profite. Comment ne pas profiter alors que je t'ai retrouvée ? ».

-Vous voulez visiter ?, ajouta-t-il à haute voix ?  
>-Bien sûr ! Alors, dîtes-moi, Doctor, vous faites ça souvent ? Voyager à travers le Temps et l'Espace.<br>-Constamment ! Depuis des centaines d'années.  
>-Des… ? Quel âge avez-vous au juste ?<br>-Neuf cent neuf ans.  
>-Neuf. Cent. Neuf, répéta Rose abasourdie. Vous vous moquez de moi ? vous avez vraiment neuf cent neuf ans ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Ça, c'est complètement fou.<p>

**oOoOo**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Rose découvrir ce nouvel univers. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé lors de leur premier voyage, des années auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer par lui montrer la mort de sa planète il aurait dû lui faire découvrir les merveilles de l'Univers en premier.  
>Mais à l'époque, il n'était pas le même. Il sortait d'une dure guerre, avait perdu son monde, sa famille, son peuple. Il était seul et en colère il ne savait plus voir la beauté du monde qui l'entourait.<br>Cette fois-ci, il allait faire en sorte que Rose profite vraiment.

**oOoOo**

Bras dessus dessous, le Doctor et Rose parcouraient les étals d'un marché, découvrant de nouveaux fruits et légumes, de nouvelles fleurs. Même de nouvelles espèces d'animaux.

-En réalité, ce ne sont de nouveaux animaux, mais des mutations. Cette créature dans cette cage, c'est un chien.  
>-Un chien ?<br>-Les conditions climatiques, atmosphériques ou en général, physiques, ne sont pas les mêmes que sur Terre ce qui a fait évoluer les animaux de manières inédites. Mêmes les humains ont commencé à « muter ». Mais du fait que la majorité d'entre eux continuent à se rendre régulièrement sur Terre, ils ne sont pas touchés de la même façon que les êtres sédentaires.  
>-Mais, je croyais qu'il fallait des millions d'années pour que l'évolution fasse son action…<br>-J'admire les humains, mais vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre en biologie évolutive. Je vous expliquerais bien les principes fondamentaux de l'évolution, mais je pense que je vous ennuierais, déclara le Doctor.

Un sourire amusé lui répondit.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.  
>-Je n'ai rien dit.<br>-J'ai vu votre sourire. Rassurez-vous, je vais essayer de modérer mes envies d'explications scientifiques. Vous voulez allez voir la Cascade Bondissante ?  
>-Ça m'a l'air intéressant.<p>

La journée qu'ils avaient passée sur Orbis s'était déroulée à merveille.  
>Sans problème aucun, ce qui était rare pour le Doctor. Enfin… Il y avait bien eu ce jardinier argonien qui avait voulu les faire arrêter parce que Rose avait cueilli une fleur dans le jardin dans lequel ils se promenaient. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que cela était interdit ? Les panneaux n'étaient pas très précis sur ce point. Ou alors il avait été plus occupé à observer Rose qu'à s'occuper des panneaux informatifs.<br>Mais après avoir couru pendant un bon quart d'heure, ils avaient réussi à échapper aux forces de sécurité et s'étaient réfugiés dans le TARDIS, hilares.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note :<strong>_ _Gliese 581 g existe réellement. Elle se trouve dans le système de Gliese 581, à 20.3 années-lumière de la Terre, dans la constellation de la Balance. Les informations présentes dans ce chapitre sont réelles (enfin, sauf l'histoire de colonie terrienne, mais vous vous en doutez ^^)._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait emmené Rose sur des dizaines de planètes, lunes, astéroïdes, station. Ensemble, ils avaient rencontré Ramsès II, Charles de Gaulle et Henri VIII – celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs révélé être un Slitheen.<br>Ce n'est que lorsque ses souvenirs commencèrent à se modifier – il se rappelait toujours aussi parfaitement du passé, mais une seconde couche de souvenirs se formait par-dessus ceux existant déjà – qu'il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Qu'il avait provoqué un paradoxe aux conséquences dramatiques.  
>Il avait passé trop de temps avec Rose, empêchant sa neuvième incarnation de rencontrer la jeune femme.<br>Le temps était en train de se réécrire et la nouvelle version ne pourrait que mal finir. Très mal finir.

DWDWDWDWDW

_La Guerre du Temps était terminée depuis des mois. Mais il en rêvait encore à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait.  
>La colère ne le quittait pas une seule seconde. Colère contre lui-même – haine parfois même – d'avoir fait disparaître son monde. Colère contre les Daleks. Colère contre son propre peuple qu'il avait du affronter durant les derniers jours.<br>Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas s'enlever ces images de massacres de la tête. Il passait son temps à sauver des mondes, mais il se sentait toujours aussi coupable.  
>Il était peut-être temps pour lui de se trouver un compagnon, à nouveau. Rester seul ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire.<em>

_Puis il y avait eu la Conscience Nestène et Alex. Elle l'avait aidé. Lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui. Il savait que les choses auraient dû se dérouler autrement. Que ça aurait dû être une autre jeune femme._  
><em>Mais quelque chose avait modifié le temps. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni pourquoi, mais il n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer Alex.<em>  
><em>Oh, il ne se plaignait pas, elle était formidable. Fantastique, comme il avait l'habitude de le dire.<em>  
><em>Elle l'avait aidé à se sortir d'un mauvais pas de nombreuses fois. Lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Elle l'avait mis en danger quelques fois aussi, mais il devait avouer que même si elle n'avait pas été présente, il se serait de toute façon trouvé en danger de mort. Sauf peut-être quand elle avait ramené à la vie ce Dalek prisonnier de van Statten. Chose qu'il savait comme devant se dérouler ainsi, même avec l' « autre » compagne celle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée.<em>

_Ensuite, il y avait eu Jack. Cet escroc de Jack qui s'était révélé être d'une grande aide. Ils avaient formé une sorte d'équipe, tous les trois. Pas longtemps, mais les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient partagées dans le TARDIS avaient été amusantes. Le voyage vers Raxacoricofallapatorius restant un des meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.  
>Mais ces instants de bonheur n'avaient pas duré. Le Transmat les avaient téléporté – sur « ordre » de la Régisseuse du Satellite 5 – dans ces horribles « jeux » de télé-réalité. Puis les Daleks…<br>Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Il avait perdu ces deux amis ce jour-là. Alex, quand il l'avait renvoyé chez elle, pour éviter qu'elle ne soit tuée par l'onde delta. Jack… Jack avait été tué par les Daleks.  
>Il aurait dû survivre. Une fois de plus, il avait senti que le Temps ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Que son cours avait été altéré mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir, il avait une flotte Dalek à arrêter.<br>L'onde delta avait fonctionné. Tuant les habitants d'une face entière de la Terre. Une majorité de l'Asie, l'Océanie et les îles du Pacifique avaient été « rayé de la carte ». Une fois de plus, il avait été la cause d'un massacre.  
>Lui aussi était mort ce jour-là. L'onde delta l'avait tué. Mais il avait eu le temps de se régénérer.<br>Son TARDIS loin de lui – que ce soit dans le temps ou l'espace – il avait dû prendre le manipulateur de vortex de Jack pour pouvoir retourner sur Terre à la bonne époque et retrouver Alex et son vaisseau.  
>La jeune femme avait préféré arrêter de voyager avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer il venait de commettre un génocide.<em>

DWDWDWDWDW

Le Doctor se rattrapa à la console du TARDIS. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Comment un simple petit bond dans le passé avait-il pu conduire à _ça_ ? Et Jack était mort. Par sa faute. Bien sûr, c'était aussi bien pour l'ex-agent du Temps de ne pas devenir immortel, de ne pas devenir une erreur.  
>Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se rappelait pas que Face de Boe se soit trouvé sur le Satellite 5 lors de son premier voyage avec Rose, pour la mort de la Terre.<br>Qu'est-ce qu'il avait provoqué ? Quels autres évènements avait-il perturbé ? Quels autres destins avait-il ruiné ?  
>C'était trop tard, plus rien ne pourrait être changé. Rien de bon, en tout cas.<br>Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

* * *

><p><em>Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer, ni même de me torturer. Cela ne me pousserait qu'à être encore plus cruelle et monstrueuse (oui, même morte). Et je vous assure que je suis loin d'être à mon maximum, là. Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle d'Eleven ; il avait qu'à pas emmener Rose, nah !<em>


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>-Doctor ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, questionna Rose, visiblement inquiète.<br>-Bien ? Oui, oui, tout va bien. Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui !

Toujours accroché à la console du TARDIS et sans jeter un regard à la jeune femme, le Doctor se remit à manipuler boutons et leviers.

-Doctor, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.  
>-Non, tout va bien je vous assure. Juste trop de pensées qui ont causé un dérèglement synapsial éphémère, provoquant un léger étourdissement. Mais tout est revenu à la normale. Tenez, tirez donc ce levier vers la droite. Devant vous là, celui à côté du gros bouton bleu.<p>

Faisant mine que tout allait bien, il continuait à voyager dans ses souvenirs ses « nouveaux » souvenirs. Rose lui jeta un regard légèrement rassuré.  
>Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter alors il garderait son masque de bonne humeur. Avec n'importe lequel de ses autres compagnons, il aurait déjà crié, demandé qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais cette situation ne se serait jamais présentée avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rose. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire oublier toute prudence. Pour le faire violer les règles élémentaires dont il était le garant.<p>

-Alors, où allons-nous, Doctor ? Et quand ?  
>-Aucune idée ! Laissons choisir le TARDIS, je l'ai mis en aléatoire. C'est plus amusant ainsi !<p>

En principe, il évitait de laisser son vaisseau décider de leur destination. En particulier depuis que le TARDIS les avait conduit à la Baie du Méchant Loup en un jour de 2008 – heureusement, il avait réussi à partir avant que quoi ce soit n'arrive. Il n'aurait pas aimé que Rose assiste à la scène de leur séparation. Elle ne devait rien savoir de leur passif du moins tant qu'il pourrait éviter de lui en parler.  
>Donc il évitait de laisser carte blanche au vaisseau, mais à ce moment-là, il avait l'esprit trop occupé pour réfléchir lui-même à une destination.<p>

-Où sommes-nous ?, demanda Rose lorsqu'ils eurent atterri, le sortant de ses pensées.  
>-Résidence Powell, le 3 février 2005, répondit le Doctor après avoir consulté le moniteur.<br>-C'est le lendemain du jour où nous sommes partis.  
>-En effet…<br>-Ce qui confirme que le TARDIS ne m'aime pas. Elle chercher à nous faire comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas de moi à bord.  
>-Non, vous vous trompez. Elle vous aime énormément. Elle est juste inquiète.<br>-Inquiète ? À quel sujet ?  
>-Oui, inquiète. Parce que votre présence… Non, aucune importance. Alors, pendant que nous ici, vous voulez aller rendre visite à votre mère ? Ou à votre amie ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà… Charlie ?<br>-Shereen. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Vous venez avec moi ?  
>-Moi ? Non… Je vais rester là, faire quelques réparations sur le bouclier spatio-gravitationnel.<br>-D'accord… Je reviens dans une paire d'heures. Vous ne partez pas sans moi, hein ?  
>-Bien sûr que non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous le promets.<p>

DWDWDWDWDW

Il se disputait encore avec le TARDIS. À peine Rose en avait-elle passé les portes que le vaisseau avait commencé à argumenter pour qu'il parte immédiatement. Que c'était la seule solution pour arranger les choses.  
>Mais il s'y refusait. D'autant plus qu'il avait promis à Rose de ne pas l'abandonner. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Quoi qu'il en coûte.<br>Le TARDIS hurlait à l'intérieur de son crâne, lui criant qu'il était en train de changer la face de l'Univers à cause de son égoïsme. Mais il refusait de l'écouter. Il avait retrouvé Rose et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne plus jamais la perdre.  
>Son vaisseau lui montrait ce qu'il résulterait de ses actes. Du moins, elle essayait de le faire car il bloquait chacune des images qu'elle lui envoyait.<br>Elle avait même menacé de partir en laissant Rose mais il l'en avait empêché en faisant exploser le condensateur de vortex il ne le réparerait que lorsque Rose serait à nouveau à bord.  
>Il ne comprenait pas le TARDIS. Car le vaisseau aussi avait été touché par la disparition de Rose il aurait dû se réjouir de l'avoir retrouvée. Qu'importe les conséquences. Ensemble ils avaient empêché un nombre incalculable de fois la fin du monde cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Le fait que ses actes en soient responsables n'y changerait rien.<br>Il allait trouver un moyen de faire retrouver son équilibre à l'univers tout en gardant Rose auprès de lui. Un moyen autre qu'une machine à paradoxe si possible…

DWDWDWDWDW

-Ah, vous revoilà !, le Doctor accueillit-il Rose.  
>-Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda la jeune femme en voyant l'état de la console ?<br>-Oh, ça… Une petite explosion du condensateur de vortex. J'ai un peu trop tiré sur certains fils… Ça sera vite réparé.  
>-Ok. Je peux vous aider ?<br>-Pourquoi pas ?

Moins de deux heures plus tard, le TARDIS était réparé et prêt à repartir à l'aventure.

-Où voulez-vous aller, cette fois-ci, Rose ?

* * *

><p><em>Promis, il y aura de l'aventure au prochain chapitre. Chapitre qui sera bien plus long que celui-ci.<em>


	8. Chapitre 7

_Oh, ce chapitre est presque long (presque ^^). En tout cas, il fait largement plus que les deux précédents réunis.  
>Les créatures présentes dans ce chapitre sont apparues dans un de mes rêves et étaient vraiment creepy. Même si elles ne le sont pas autant qu'elle devraient l'être, j'espère qu'elles le sont un peu quand même...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p>-Doctor !, hurla Rose, suspendue de toutes ses forces à une étagère. Je vais lâcher !<p>

Dans la pièce voisine, le Timelord sautait de meuble en meuble, un vaporisateur de parfum à la main, aspergeant le sol tout autour de lui.

-Tenez bon, Rose, j'arrive. Enfin, dès que j'aurai réussi à me débarrasser de celui-ci.

DWDWDWDWDW

-Ce n'est certainement pas l'Egypte antique, constata Rose légèrement amusée.  
>-C'est ça, moquez-vous. Mais nous sommes bien au Caire. Donc la localisation spatiale est la bonne.<br>-Et pour la « localisation temporelle » ?, se moqua la jeune femme en imitant le Doctor. De combien d'années sommes-nous en retard pour rencontrer Cléopâtre ?  
>-Deux mille quarante ans… Environ. C'est ça, riez donc. Riez donc.<br>-Avouez que c'est drôle, pouffa Rose.  
>-Vous avez raison, consentit le Timelord en riant lui aussi. Mais c'est dommage, j'aurai bien aimé vous présenter cette bonne vieille Cléo. Vous vous seriez bien entendues, je crois. Aussi insolentes l'une que l'autre.<br>-Moi, je suis insolente ?  
>-Oui, vous l'êtes. N'étiez vous pas en train de vous moquer de moi, il n'y a pas trente secondes ?<br>-Mais c'est parce que vous vous dîtes le meilleur pilote de l'Univers et que vous arrivez à destination avec un retard de plus de deux mille ans.

Le Doctor grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Oh, vous êtes vexés, l'asticota Rose.  
>-Pas du tout !<br>-Si, vous l'êtes. Ouch, votre ego vient d'en prendre un coup…  
>-Mon ego se por…<p>

Le Doctor fut interrompu au milieu de sa réplique par un cri strident. Se tournant en direction du hurlement, les deux voyageurs virent une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, sortir d'une maison en courant.  
>Sans se concerter, le Doctor et Rose s'empressèrent de rejoindre l'adolescente.<p>

-Que se passe-t-il ?, questionna le Doctor avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Il avait peut-être loupé Cléo de plus de deux mille ans, mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

-Ils ont tué Jasmine !, pleurait la jeune fille. Ils ont tué Jasmine ! Les fantômes ont tué Jasmine !

« Fantômes ? », pensa le Timelord. « Non, pas encore ! ».  
>Le Doctor sentait la panique le gagner. Il ne pouvait pas encore perdre Rose. C'était impossible. Il s'y refusait. Il préférait assister à la destruction de Gallifrey une seconde fois plutôt que de voir Rose partir loin de lui à nouveau.<p>

-Doctor ? De quoi s'agit-il ?, interrogea Rose en le sortant de ses pensées.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Ces créatures, vous pensez que c'est quoi ? Je peux me tromper, mais les fantômes, si tenté qu'ils existent, ne sont pas censés se nourrir de sang, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?<br>-Que les fantômes ne boivent pas de sang ? Est-ce que vous avez écouté ce que nous a raconté Aïcha, au moins ?  
>-Aïcha ?<br>-Aïcha, répéta Rose en désignant la jeune fille tremblante qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Je présume que ça veut dire « non ». Les « fantômes », si on peut les appeler comme ça, qui ont attaqué Aïcha et son amie ont bu leur sang. Aïcha a pu s'enfuir avant que ces créatures puissent boire plus que quelques gouttes. Jasmine, elle, a été vidée de son sang en une fraction de seconde. Regardez, Aïcha a des marques de crocs à la cheville.  
>-À la… cheville ? Faites-moi voir ?<p>

Aïcha souleva légèrement sa longue jupe, révélant une cheville sur laquelle se dessinait deux petits trous sanglants espacés d'à peine plus d'un centimètre.

-C'est impossible !, s'exclama le Doctor après avoir sondé les blessures avec son tournevis sonique.  
>-Que se passe-t-il ?, s'inquiéta Rose.<br>-Il se passe que cela ne peut pas être réel. Les créatures qui ont attaqué Aïcha et son amie n'existent pas. Elles n'ont jamais existé ! Ce sont des créatures folkloriques. Des créatures de la mythologie gallifréenne. On les appelle Rampants. Ils sont présents dans de nombreuses histoires populaires. Des contes horrifiques. On dit qu'ils sont invisibles et intangibles. Ils vivraient sous les meubles et se nourriraient de sang. On raconte aussi qu'ils auraient une forme semblable à celle des Timelords – ou des humains – mais ne se déplaceraient qu'en rampant, d'où leur nom. Un des contes dit aussi que s'ils se redressent trop, ils deviennent visibles et tangibles ils seraient inoffensifs sous cette forme. Au sol, ils seraient capables de vider un corps adulte de toute trace de sang en un vingt-septième de seconde. Mais ils n'ont jamais été réels.  
>-Pourtant… Ils doivent bien exister finalement…<br>-Non. Ce ne sont que des racontars inventés pour faire peur aux enfants. Comme votre Croque-mitaine. Un simple phantasme.  
>-Pourtant Aïcha et Jasmine ont bien été attaquées.<br>-Évidemment, mais pas par des Rampants.  
>-Quoi alors ?<br>-Je ne sais pas. Des Epouvantards, peut-être. C'est bien leur genre de se faire passer pour d'autre.  
>-Des Epouvantards ? Comme dans « Harry Potter » ? Les Epouvantards existent ?<br>-J'avais dit à Jo de ne pas utiliser les créatures qu'on a rencontrées, dans ses romans. Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté.  
>-J.K. Rowling a voyagé avec vous ?<br>-Seulement quelques semaines. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.  
>-Vous connaissez J.K. Rowling ?<br>-Oui ! Maintenant, taisez-vous, je réfléchis.  
>-C'est bon, je dirais plus rien…<br>-Chut !

Le Timelord se mit à parler à toute vitesse, si bien que Rose n'était pas capable de comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. De plus, il semblait être incapable de tenir en place et ne cessait d'aller et venir.  
>Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il s'immobilisa enfin.<p>

-Alors ? Vous savez à quoi on a affaire ?  
>-Non.<br>-Donc…  
>-Donc on va s'en rendre compte par nous même ! Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de retourner au TARDIS. Venez, Rose ! Aïcha, restez ici.<p>

DWDWDWDWDW

-Prenez ceci, c'est un dissolvant bio-atomique, il détruit la structure atomique d'éléments organiques. Faites très attention, c'est extrêmement dangereux. Vous vous en servirez pour vous débarrasser de ces créatures. Vous en vaporiserez un peu atour de vous, dès que nous serons à l'intérieur de la maison. Faites attention à ce que le produit n'entre pas en contact avec votre peau, compris ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Normalement, aucune créature n'osera vous approcher avec ça. Prête ?  
>-Toujours.<br>-Alors, geronimooooo !

Le Doctor et Rose entrèrent rapidement dans la maison d'où était sortie Aïcha.

-Je les sens, chuchota le Timelord. A votre gauche !

Rose vaporisa un peu de dissolvant bio-atomique dans la direction indiquée et un sifflement de mécontentement se fit entendre.

-Vite, dans cette pièce, pressa le Doctor en ouvrant une porte qu'il referma dès que Rose l'eut passée.  
>-Je l'ai eu ?<br>-Non, il a pu éviter le dissolvant.  
>-Doctor, vous savez ce que c'est ?<br>-Des Rampants… Sauf que c'est impossible ! Restez ici, en hauteur, il faut que j'y retourne, ces abominations doivent être éliminées. Donnez-moi votre flacon de dissolvant.  
>-Mais…<br>-Si vous restez en hauteur, vous ne craignez rien. Dépêchez-vous !

La jeune femme tendit le vaporisateur au Doctor et grimpa sur les rayonnages d'une étagère.  
>Le Timelord se précipita dans l'entrée de la maison, puis courut jusqu'au salon.<br>Là, il grimpa sur un fauteuil et commença à asperger le sol autour de lui, cherchant à atteindre le Rampant. Il sentait que la créature était tout proche. Avec son tournevis sonique, il essayait de la localiser précisément, mais elle se déplaçait constamment.  
>Puis il sauta sur le canapé tout en continuant ses aspersions, avant de bondir sur la table, un autre fauteuil et enfin le billard anglais.<br>Ça allait être beaucoup moins facile que ce qu'il avait prévu le Rampant était extrêmement rapide.

-Comment pouvez-vous être là ?, questionna le Timelord d'une voix forte. Vous n'existez même pas ! Comment des créatures imaginaires de Gallifrey peuvent-elles se trouver sur Terre ? Ça n'a pas de sens !  
>-Rappelez-vous les Toclafanes, répondit une voix sifflante.<br>-Ce n'étaient pas des Toclafanes. Les Toclafanes n'existent pas plus que vous !  
>-Rappelez-vous les Toclafanes, répéta la voix.<p>

Tout en continuant à sauter de meuble en meuble, scannant et vaporisant, le Doctor s'interrogeait sur la réponse du Rampant. Quel rapport avec les « Toclafanes » ? Hormis leur non-existence. Ils ne pouvaient pas être humains eux aussi, les données confirmaient qu'ils venaient bien de Gallifrey. Et ça ne pouvait pas être un coup du Master il était mort. Quoique la mort ne l'avait jamais empêché de revenir plus mauvais que jamais. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. S'il avait été derrière tout ça, le Doctor l'aurait « senti ». À moins qu'il ait réussi une fois de plus à camoufler sa présence, comme il l'avait fait avec le Réseau Archange. Or, connaissant la mégalomanie du Master, l'invasion aurait été mondiale, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Donc, pas Master.  
>Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ?<br>Il devait y avoir une raison pour que ces choses se trouvent sur son chemin.

-Doctor ! Je vais lâcher !

Il devait y avoir une raison qu'il chercherait plus tard.

-Tenez bon, Rose, j'arrive. Enfin, dès que j'aurai réussi à me débarrasser de celui-ci.

S'être séparé de Rose lui avait paru une bonne idée sur le moment, moins de Rampants à s'occuper à la fois. Mais maintenant, la jeune femme – celle qu'il aimait plus que tout – risquait une mort affreuse à cause de lui.  
>Il devait trouver comment se débarrasser de ces abominations avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Surtout qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de dissolvant bio-atomique.<p>

-Doctor ! Vite !  
>-Je fais ce que je peux !<p>

Si seulement ces choses voulaient se montrer, ils pourraient s'en débarrasser. Mais comment ?  
>Il devait y avoir un moyen. Un moyen simple et évident. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de faire se dresser ces choses. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir tous ces contes ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé. C'était plus le domaine de Koschei – non, de Master, Koschei n'existait plus, tout comme lui n'était plus Thêta. Si seulement il avait prêté plus attention à ce que l'on racontait sur ces Rampants quand il était à l'Académie, il saurait quoi faire.<p>

-Réfléchis ! Réfléchis !, s'enjoignait-il à haute voix en continuant à sauter sur les différents meubles de la pièce.

Oh… Mais oui, c'était évident. Pourquoi ces abominations restaient-elles cachées la plupart du temps dans des espaces sombres ? Parce qu'elles ne supportaient pas les rayons ultra-violets. Ces « vampires », tous les mêmes ! Esquissant un sourire triomphal, le Doctor sortit sa lampe UV de la poche intérieure de sa veste en tweed, provoquant un sifflement furieux sur sa gauche.  
>Dès que le Rampant commença à être visible – une fois exposées à des rayons UV, ces créatures ne pouvaient se déplacer que debout, leurs capacités de camouflage et leur vélocité étant détruite par la lumière – il l'arrosa de dissolvant bio-atomique. Pas de seconde chance pour cette chose, elle n'existait pas, alors il la renverrait à son néant originel.<p>

-J'arrive Rose !

DWDWDWDWDW

-Alors, ces créatures existaient sans pour autant être réelles ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
>-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je compte bien compr… Argh…<br>-Doctor ! Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda, paniquée, Rose en voyant le Timelord s'effondrer au sol visiblement en proie à une douleur intense.  
>-Rien… Je… vais bien !<p>

Non, pas encore !

* * *

><p><em>Niark niark !<br>Allez, une petite info : dans le prochain chapitre retour des souvenirs modifié du Doctor. Et le nouveau compagnon ou la nouvelle compagne de Doc est quelqu'un que vous connaissez déjà...  
><em>


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs le frappait. Le genre de souvenirs qui vous touchaient directement au cœur – aux cœurs en l'occurrence. Intenses, violents et désespérés. Et ça faisait mal. Trop mal.<br>Rose l'avait aidé à rejoindre tant bien que mal le TARDIS. La jeune femme, inquiète, le veillait en passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux du Timelord.

-Reposez-vous, Doctor, je veille sur vous, murmura-t-elle, tentant d'apaiser l'homme qui tremblait et gémissait sur le lit.

Mais le Doctor ne l'entendait pas. Il n'avait même pas conscience de sa présence à ses côtés, alors qu'il subissait les assauts de ses « souvenirs ».

DWDWDWDWDW

_Il se détestait. Il avait tué des milliards d'êtres humains. Bien sûr, il avait sauvé l'Univers tout entier se faisant, mais il était malgré tout un meurtrier à –très – grande échelle.  
>Il se haïssait comme il n'avait jamais haï personne les Daleks eux-mêmes ne lui inspiraient pas une telle haine et un tel dégoût.<br>Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque qui avait précédé sa rencontre avec Alex juste après la Guerre du Temps. Après qu'il ait causé la mort de son propre peuple.  
>Pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des siècles mais qui n'avait été en réalité qu'une courte période de quelques mois, il avait évité la Terre et les humains. Mais tôt ou tard, il le savait, il allait devoir faire face à ses démons. Alors il retourna sur sa planète préférée – cette planète où il avait été exilé longtemps auparavant et qu'il avait toujours défendue du mieux qu'il pouvait. Jusqu'à l'attaque du Satellite 5 par les Daleks.<br>Et la Terre qu'il avait retrouvée n'avait plus rien de la planète qu'il avait quitté quelques mois auparavant. C'était devenu un véritable enfer les humains étaient réduits en esclavage par des Sycorax. L'humanité souffrait et c'était une fois de plus de sa faute il avait fuit et une espèce hostile avait profité de la vulnérabilité de la planète pour l'envahir. Décidément, il ne causait que malheur sur cette planète.  
>La quasi-totalité des habitants travaillaient dans des mines et des usines de confection d'armes les Sycorax avaient pour ambition d'asservir peu à peu toute la galaxie puis l'Univers. Cependant, une résistance – faible malheureusement – s'était organisée et tentait difficilement de libérer la planète avec l'aide de membres d'UNIT qui avaient réussi à échapper aux Sycorax.<br>Il avait fallu plusieurs mois de durs affrontements pour réussir à reconquérir la planète, mais plus rien n'était comme avant les Sycorax la joie semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la planète.  
>Il avait pris conscience de la vulnérabilité de la Terre lorsqu'il n'était pas là pour la protéger les humains avaient besoin de lui.<br>Désormais, il allait se consacrer uniquement à la protection de la Terre. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver seul qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de s'égarer comme il l'avait fait. C'est pourquoi il avait proposé à Ianto – un jeune homme qui s'était engagé dans la résistance et l'avait aidé lors du dernier affrontement avec les Sycorax – de voyager avec lui. Proposition que le jeune gallois avait acceptée avec enthousiasme._

DWDWDWDWDW

Le Doctor s'éveilla soudainement, en hurlant. Rose, qui se trouvait près de lui, le prit dans ses bras et constata qu'il tremblait énormément et dégageait une forte chaleur, ce qui était anormal pour un Timelord dont la température corporelle était de quinze degrés Celsius.

-Doctor ?  
>-Non, c'est impossible… Impossible…<br>-Doctor, vous m'entendez ?  
>-Non, non, non… Impossible… C'est impossible… Non…<br>-Chut, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Vous devez vous reposer vous êtes malade.  
>-Non… Le Temps… Non… Tellement changé…<p>

La jeune femme, ne sachant comment apaiser le Timelord, se contenta de le bercer en lui caressant les cheveux.

DWDWDWDWDW

Il fallut presque deux jours pour que le Doctor reprenne pleinement conscience et retrouve son insouciance habituelle. Mais parfois, il semblait tomber dans un état proche de la dépression sombre et coupable.

-Dîtes-moi ce qu'il se passe, Doctor. Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
>-J'ai plus de neuf cents ans, Rose. Et j'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette. Des choses pour lesquelles je me hais. Et ces choses reviennent me hanter.<br>-Racontez-moi. En parler vous fera du bien.  
>-J'en doute…<br>-Essayez.  
>-Je ne peux pas. Si je vous racontais ça, je vous perdrais.<br>-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je ne partirai jamais, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne pourrais jamais vous laisser. Je resterai toujours avec vous, vous m'entendez ? Toujours.  
>-Ne dites pas ça. C'est une promesse que vous ne pouvez pas tenir. Je ne le sais que trop bien, déclara le Doctor avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.<br>-Comment ça ?, questionna Rose sans comprendre ce que voulait dire le Timelord.  
>-Rien de précis. Juste… Ne dites plus cela.<br>-Vous ne me raconterez rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Je ne peux pas Rose. Pas maintenant.<p>

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait. Pas sans qu'elle décide de repartir. S'il lui expliquait qu'à cause de son irrépressible envie de la ravoir à ses côtés il avait provoqué un énorme paradoxe temporel et que les conséquences étaient dramatiques, elle voudrait tout faire pour arranger les choses. Et la seule solution était qu'elle retourne à la Résidence Powell au début de l'année 2005 et qu'elle ne rencontre jamais cette incarnation de lui-même. Ce qui voulait dire la perdre à jamais ce qu'il se refusait de faire. D'autant plus qu'il devrait effacer tous ses souvenirs de ces derniers mois ensemble.  
>Pire, elle pourrait le haïr, comme il se haïssait, pour ses actions.<br>Non, il ne lui raconterait ce qu'il avait fait que lorsqu'il aurait une solution qui ne l'obligerait pas à abandonner une nouvelle fois Rose. Uns solution qui empêcherait que la femme qu'il aimait le haïsse.  
>Quelles que soient les conséquences de son égoïsme, il ne dirait rien à Rose pour l'instant.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que j'ai promis à certaines d'entre vous que je n'allai pas provoquer la fin du monde, mais plus je réfléchis aux conséquences des actes d'Eleven, plus je constate qu'elles sont dramatiques et qu'elles conduisent (plus que) potentiellement à la fin du monde. Du moins tel qu'on le connait. En tout cas, même si la Terre ne disparait pas dans un immense feu, telle Gallifrey, j'ai bien peur que le Royaume-Uni, lui, soit bientôt rayé de la carte (sauf si je trouve une solution à la réécriture dramatique du Temps). Vous êtes prévenus.<em>

_Comme d'habitude, merci de ne pas exterminer l'auteur (ni l'effacer, suivant si vous préférez les Daleks ou les Cybermen).  
><em>


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>Le Doctor et Rose pénétrèrent dans le TARDIS en courant.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ?  
>-Aucune idée mais je crois qu'elle aurait aimé nous faire visiter son estomac. Ce qui, même si ce n'est pas très engageant, aurait été une bonne occasion d'en apprendre plus sur elle.<br>-Vous n'auriez probablement pas été en état de faire la moindre observation dans ce cas.  
>-Vous avez raison. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle me fait penser à ma marraine – en beaucoup plus grande. Une femme charmante. Deux têtes, une haleine capable d'asphyxier une armée de Sontariens – ou presque – et un goût douteux pour les cadeaux.<br>-J'aurais aimé la connaître, répondit Rose d'un air sarcastique.

Tous deux se mirent à rire de concert.

-Alors, Rose, commença le Doctor quand leurs rires se furent calmés, y'a-t-il un endroit où vous aimeriez aller ?  
>-Et bien… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer mon père, il est mort quand j'étais bébé, alors je…<br>-Non, Rose. Je vous arrête tout de suite, on ne peut pas aller le voir.  
>-Oh… D'accord. Ça fait partie de vos lois de Timelord ?<br>-Pas vraiment. Mais une très chère amie à moi m'avait, un jour, demandé la même chose et ça avait abouti à la disparition de la population de la planète, donc j'aimerai mieux éviter de renouveler l'expérience.  
>-Je comprends… Vous l'auriez adoré. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il travaillait sur un projet de panneaux solaires pour vaisseaux spatiaux. Pour faire des économies d'énergie. Il avait presque terminé son prototype quand il est mort. Quoi ?<p>

Le Timelord la regardait avec un air de choc et d'horreur sur le visage.

-Quoi ?  
>-Des vaisseaux spatiaux ?<br>-Oui. Son nouveau modèle devait être plus rapide et économique que les anciens.  
>-Les humains n'ont pas de vaisseaux spatiaux.<br>-Bien sûr que si. Ça fait bientôt cent cinquante ans qu'on en possède. Vous allez bien Doctor ?  
>-Encore mes souvenirs…<p>

Mais il n'y avait pas que ses souvenirs qui étaient en jeu. Ceux de Rose aussi avaient été changés, sauf qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. L'histoire de la Terre se trouvait bouleversée par ses actes. Une fois de plus.

Il avait fui la Terre pendant des mois, puis avait passé autant de temps à combattre les Sycorax, aux côtés de la Résistance humaine. Tous ces mois passés à tenter de résoudre les problèmes qu'il avait causés. Tout ce temps qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour voyager, faire des rencontres et sauver des vies.  
>Et il savait exactement ce qui avait entraîné cette évolution trop rapide de l'humanité. Sa non-rencontre avec la Reine Victoria en Ecosse en 1879. Ne pas avoir fait ce petit saut de puce dans le Temps avait eu de lourdes conséquences.<br>Premièrement, l'Institut Torchwood n'avait jamais vu le jour. Ce qui, pour certains aspects n'était pas un mal. Au moins, Canary Wharf n'existerait pas.  
>Mais surtout, le Reine Victoria avait été totalement possédée par le « loup » et l'Empire Britannique avait dès lors été le fer de lance d'une toute nouvelle révolution industrielle. L'ère victorienne avait vu l'avènement de la conquête spatiale par les humains, avec un siècle d'avance.<br>Là encore, ce n'était pas forcément mauvais au contraire, les humains avaient un moyen de voir venir l'ennemi alien et de se défendre. Mais ça changeait toute l'histoire de la planète. Et même du Système Solaire.  
>Il pouvait voir se dessiner tous les changements qui avaient touché le Système Solaire dans son esprit. Il voyait les guerres qu'avaient menées les humains au-delà de Jupiter. Il voyait les Plutoniens – peuple des plus pacifiques – être massacrés par des colons toujours plus désireux d'étendre l'Empire humain à travers tout l'Univers. Il voyait l'Humanité devenir une espèce dangereuse.<br>Et c'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute.

-Doctor ?  
>-Je vais bien. Avez-vous décidé d'une destination qui vous plairait ?<br>-Un endroit où on ne manque pas d'être tué à tout instant serait bien.  
>-Mais ça serait complètement ennuyant. Que diriez d'aller sur Mirror ? Une lune où tout est inversé. Le haut est le bas, le blanc est noir, le feu est froid, ainsi de suite et inversement.<br>-Ça me semble parfait.

Feignant l'enthousiasme, le Timelord se mit à manipuler boutons et leviers sur la console du TARDIS. Se faisant, il replongea dans ses souvenirs, analysant chacune des conséquences de ses actes. Il allait devoir trouver une solution. Rapidement. Une solution qui, bien sûr, ne l'obligerait pas à perdre Rose à nouveau. Sauf qu'il ne savait même pas si cette solution existait. Il devrait attendre d'avoir « vu » toutes les conséquences de la présence de Rose à ses côtés. En attendant, il devrait supporter la douleur causée par les modifications – les blessures – infligées au Temps.  
>Mais toute la douleur du monde n'était rien comparé au bonheur de voyager à nouveau avec Rose.<br>Le TARDIS atterrit, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Hum… Tout est inversé, c'est ça ?, questionna Rose alors qu'elle passait la porte du vaisseau.  
>-Oui.<br>-Alors, nous ne sommes pas sur Mirror. Doctor, c'est la Terre. C'est Londres, même.  
>-Quoi ?<p>

Le Timelord sortit à son tour du TARDIS et regarda autour de lui.

-Bien… On dirait qu'il y a eu une « légère » erreur.  
>-Dites plutôt que vous vous êtes trompé, rit la jeune humaine.<br>-Si vous préférez…  
>-On est quand ? Parce que ça ne ressemble pas au XXIème siècle.<br>-XXIIIème siècle. En 2254, précisément, répondit le Doctor après avoir sondé l'air. Et il y a quelque chose d'anormal.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Un autre Timelord n'est pas loin.

* * *

><p><em>Hé hé !<br>Mais qui est ce Timelord ? Suspens...  
>Le prochain chapitre fera plus de deux fois celui-ci en longueur *youhou*<br>_


	11. Chapitre 10

_*poste et fuit très loin des lectrices*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>-Un autre Timelord ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez le dernier.<p>

Rose et le Doctor se tenaient devant le TARDIS, confus tous les deux.

-Moi aussi. Ils sont tous morts. Je le sais, je les ai tués.  
>-Alors comment est-ce possible ?<br>-Je n'en sais rien…  
>-Mais c'est bien, non ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul.<br>-Non, en effet. Et ça n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Nous ne devrions pas rester ici. Mais…

Le Doctor se tut, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Mais quoi, Doctor ?  
>-Nous ignorons ce que ce Timelord fait ici. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.<br>-Donc ?  
>-Donc nous restons pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe ici et agir en cas de besoin.<p>

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que le Doctor et Rose arpentaient les rues de Londres – pourquoi le TARDIS décidait-elle toujours d'atterrir en Angleterre, et principalement dans la capitale ? – à la recherche d'indices sur ce que le Timelord mystérieux faisait sur Terre. Tout ce que le Doctor espérait que ce n'était pas encore le Master qui avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à revenir. Mais c'était difficile pour le Timelord de repérer d'éventuelles anomalies étant donné que lui-même avait déjà énormément modifié le Temps. Comment repérer ce qui ne devait pas se trouver au XXIIIème siècle alors que le paysage ressemblait à celui du XXVIIème ?  
>Régulièrement, le Doctor inspirait profondément pour tenter de repérer l'autre Timelord, ce qui amusait Rose qui l'avait comparé à un chien reniflant une trace.<p>

-C'est ça, rigolez.

Puis le Doctor le vit. Un TARDIS garé juste devant Buckingham Palace, au pied du Victoria Memorial. Un TARDIS à l'apparence d'une statue de marbre rehaussée d'or pur.  
>Ce n'était donc pas le Master, son vaisseau avait été détruit.<p>

-Le Timelord est à Buckingham.  
>-Comment vous le… Oh, vous l'avez « reniflé ».<br>-Je ne « renifle » pas les traces, Rose. Et si j'en suis sûr, c'est parce qu'un TARDIS est garé juste en face du palais.  
>-Où ? La statue au pied du mémorial.<br>-Ah… Et c'est bon ou pas ?  
>-Aucune idée. Tant que je ne saurais pas à qui se TARDIS appartient, je ne pourrais rien affirmer.<br>-Donc ? On rentre dans le palais ?  
>-Vous avez tout compris.<br>-Mais comment ?  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un ami de la famille royal. Enfin, en quelque sorte. J'ai été marié à Elizabeth Ière. Et j'ai rencontré Victoria. Enfin, non je ne l'ai pas rencontrée en fait. C'est compliqué. J'avais aussi l'habitude de boire le thé en compagnie d'Elizabeth II.<br>-Vous avez été marié à la Reine Vierge ?  
>-Et son surnom n'a plus lieu d'être.<br>-Mon Dieu… Vous êtes vraiment surprenant, Doctor. Mais je vous rappelle qu'Henri VIII n'était pas vraiment amical avec vous.  
>-Mais il n'était pas vraiment lui-même quand nous l'avons rencontré.<br>-C'est vrai. Alors, comment on s'y prend pour rentrer ? « Coucou, c'est le Doctor, on peut voir la Reine ? ». Ou le Roi. C'est qui le monarque au fait ?  
>-Je ne sais pas. Ce siècle n'est pas celui que je fréquente le plus. Et pour ce qui est de rentrer dans Buckingham, le papier psychique va nous être utile. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'être Dame Rose du Comté de Powell en visite à Londres ?<p>

Tant qu'à faire, autant utiliser le titre que Rose avait – aurait dû – obtenu de la Reine Victoria.

-Dame Rose ? Ça me semble parfait. Qui serez-vous ?  
>-Sir John de Powell. Si cela ne vous gêne pas que je sois votre époux, ajouta le Doctor.<br>-Pas le moins du monde, sourit Rose. Mais, vous êtes sûr que cela va fonctionner. Je ne pense pas que les dignitaires arrivent au Palais à l'improviste.  
>-On verra bien. Mais connaissant les gardes, ils ne devraient y voir que du feu. Je les ai toujours bernés facilement.<p>

Rose avait eu raison de s'inquiéter car les gardes n'avaient pas été trompés par le papier psychique. Et maintenant, le Doctor et la jeune femme étaient enfermés dans une cellule, attendant de savoir quel sort leur serait réservé mais cela semblait amuser le Timelord.

-Sa Majesté va vous recevoir, annonça un garde en les libérant.  
>-Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais de bonnes relations avec la monarchie, Rose. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de Liz X ?<br>-Une autre de vos conquêtes ?  
>-Non. Juste une amie. Nous pourrons aller lui rendre visite un jour vous allez l'adorer.<br>-Doctor, vous croyiez que l'autre Timelord en a après la Reine ?  
>-Non. Je suis certain que ce Timelord est une Timelady. Et qu'elle se fait passer pour la Reine. Quant à savoir quelles sont ces intentions, nous allons bientôt le découvrir, déclara le Doctor alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes des appartements privés de la souveraine.<p>

Les deux « prisonniers » entrèrent à la suite du garde qui les avait conduits.

-Vous pouvez disposer, ordonna une voix féminine.

Le garde s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, fermant les portes derrière lui.

-Doctor. Cela faisait longtemps.  
>-À qui ai-je affaire ?, question le Timelord.<br>-L'Impératrice Elizabeth IV de Grande-Bretagne, d'Irlande du Nord et d'Europe de l'Ouest.  
>-Europe de l'Ouest ?, questionna Rose, surprise. Le Royaume-Uni a envahi le reste de l'Europe ?<br>-Et ce n'est que le début.  
>-Qui êtes-vous réellement ?<br>-Oh, mon véritable nom est secret. Je ne te le livrerai que si tu fais de même, _Doctor_. Mais je suis déçue que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. Nous nous sommes pourtant affronté à plusieurs reprises.  
>-Rani ?<br>-Rani ? Moi ? Vraiment, Doctor. Es-tu stupide ? L'Impératrice Elizabeth IV, c'est pourtant évident.  
>-Empress...<br>-Ah, quand même. Alors que penses-tu de ma nouvelle situation ?  
>-Comment avez-vous pu échapper au Verrou Temporel ?<br>-Facile, je n'y ai jamais été enfermée. J'ai fui oh, j'ai participé à la Guerre dans les premiers jours, mais j'ai fini par m'enfuir, on m'avait dit que les Timelords allaient perdre cette guerre. Et même si je doutais de la fiabilité de cette prophétesse de malheur, je ne voulais pas mourir. J'ai été bien avisée, non ? Je suis partie le plus loin que je le pouvais, mais je craignais encore d'être retrouver par les autres Timelords – le Conseil m'avait toujours à l'œil. Alors j'ai changé d'univers. C'était parfait, celui que j'ai trouvé était en avance et la Guerre y était déjà terminée. Plus de Timelord, ni de Dalek, un endroit parfait. Je n'y risquais rien et j'allai pouvoir y asseoir ma domination. Un endroit où j'aurai pu régner éternellement. Je ne m'attendais pas à être stoppée par un Timelord humain. Tu étais plus séduisant avec ton autre corps, soit dit en passant.

Le Doctor regardait l'Empress, complètement choqué. Rose, quant à elle, observait les deux Timelords, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

-À ce que je vois, quelque soit l'univers où je te retrouve, tu es toujours accompagné de cette pimbêche blonde. Je ne serai donc jamais débarrassée de cette stupide Rose Tyler.  
>-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et laissez-moi vous dire que…<br>-Je me fiche de ce que tu as à dire, stupide humaine. Et si tu m'avais écoutée, tu aurais compris que je t'avais déjà rencontrée. Dans un autre univers. Mais c'est sans doute trop compliqué pour ton cerveau de singe.  
>-Si vous étiez dans un autre univers, comment avez-vous pu revenir ? Depuis que Gallifrey, ce n'est plus possible. La seule faille existante a été refermée. Je l'ai refermée.<br>-Et une autre s'est ouverte. Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que le Temps est en train de se réécrire ? De nouvelles failles se créent tout autour de cet univers. J'en ai profité pour revenir. Ton alter ego humain m'a dit pour la Guerre. Cet univers est à nouveau sans danger pour moi.  
>-Les Daleks ont toujours là. Et je le suis aussi. Ce n'est pas sans danger pour vous, Empress.<br>-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et les Daleks ne sont pas mon problème, je sais bien qu'au moindre mouvement suspect, tu leur tomberas dessus.  
>-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?<br>-Pour retrouver le Master.  
>-Il est mort.<br>-Non, Doctor. Je sais qu'il est quelque part, en vie.  
>-Vous êtes ridicule, Empress. Je sais pourquoi vous le cherchez. Et il n'acceptera jamais – si tant est qu'il soit encore en vie. Jamais il ne voudra de cette alliance.<br>-Tu te trompes. Et ensemble nous parviendrons à prendre possession de l'Univers.  
>-J'empêcherai cela d'arriver.<br>-Comme tu m'as empêchée de prendre possession d'une partie de cette ridicule planète ? Laisse-moi rire.  
>-Je n'étais pas là pour vous en empêcher. Mais c'est fini maintenant, Empress.<p>

La Timelady éclata de rire.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire. Mais cette fois, je suis préparée, bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de m'empêcher de mettre mes plans à exécution.  
>-Les humains ne se laisseront pas faire, déclara Rose. Ils n'accepteront une nouvelle tyrannie !<br>-Qui parle de tyrannie ? Regarde ce que je leur offre ! Des avancées technologiques dont ils ne rêvent même pas encore, une protection contre leurs ennemis aliens. Ils ne résisteront pas. Et ils seront l'outil de ma conquête de l'Univers. Ces imbéciles d'humains ont toujours eu l'esprit conquérant. Ils se croiront les maîtres de l'Univers grâce à moi. Et ils me vénéreront comme une véritable déesse !  
>-Jamais ! Vous vous trompez complètement sur l'humanité, répondit la jeune humaine.<br>-Laissez tomber, Rose. Vous n'arriverez pas à la raisonner. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, les humains n'accepteront jamais votre domination, Empress. Bien sûr, au début, ils ne réagiront pas, mais peu à peu, ils résisteront puis finiront par se mettre en travers de votre route.  
>-Alors je les éliminerai.<br>-Vous n'en aurez pas le temps. Ils vous auront fait descendre de votre trône bien avant que vous n'ayez pu faire quoi que ce soit. Mais vous n'aurez même pas l'occasion de voir cela, car je ne vais pas vous laisser régner un seul jour de plus sur cette planète.  
>-Oh, vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué les autres Timelords ? Où est passé le Doctor qui abhorrait la violence ?<br>-Je la déteste toujours. Mais c'était la guerre et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ils menaçaient de détruire la réalité elle-même.  
>-Je connais déjà cette histoire.<br>-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer.  
>-Alors quoi ? Tu vas me faire la morale en espérant que j'ai des remords et que j'abandonne mes projets ? Bonne chance avec ça.<br>-Je sais que si vous faites ça, c'est uniquement dans le but d'attirer l'attention du Master. Mais il est mort. Alors c'est inutile.  
>-Je sais, tu as brûlé son corps, bla bla bla… Mais ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il reviendrait d'entre les morts.<br>-Oh, il est revenu certains de ses adeptes l'ont ressuscité. Mais sa résurrection s'est mal passée. Et il a épuisé toutes ses forces vitales en renvoyant Rassilon et Gallifrey dans le Verrou Temporel.  
>-C'est quoi cette histoire ?<br>-Les Timelords ont tenté de revenir pour achever leur soi-disant « mission ». Ils ont utilisé le Master, lui ont implanté un signal dans la tête pour pouvoir revenir. C'est eux qui l'ont rendu fou. Et ils risquent de tenter de vous utiliser aussi s'ils se rendent compte de votre présence hors du Verrou. Votre confrontation avec le Vortex, leur de votre initiation, a fragilisé votre esprit.  
>-Et toi ? Pourquoi m'utiliseraient-ils moi et pas toi ?<br>-Car j'ai fui lors de mon initiation mon esprit n'a pas été endommagé.  
>-Qu'importe. Cela ne prouve pas que le Master soit mort. Et ça ne me dissuadera de mettre mon plan à exécution.<br>-Oh, je sais bien. Je voulais juste monopoliser votre attention pendant que sondait la pièce pour trouver où vous cachiez votre manipulateur psychique, déclara le Doctor en montrant le tournevis sonique qu'il tenait à la main. C'est un peu rudimentaire comme façon de prendre possession d'une planète, non ? Je vous ai connue plus inventive.

L'Empress se précipita vers le secrétaire qui trônait derrière elle mais le Doctor la retint.

-Rose, ouvrez le secrétaire.

La jeune humaine s'exécuta.

-Je fais quoi ensuite ?  
>-Il doit y avoir une petite pièce rectangulaire, noire, derrière l'écran, retirez-la. Puis déconnectez le câble camouflé derrière.<p>

Pendant que Rose faisait se que le Doctor lui avait demandé, l'Empress se débattait pour échapper au Timelord.

-Gardes ! Gardes !, s'écria-t-elle.

Deux sentinelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, mais au lieu de lui venir en aide, tentèrent de l'emmener dans une cellule. Après s'être débattue, la Timelady se libéra de leur prise et s'enfuit en courant à travers les couloirs du palais le Doctor et Rose sur ses traces. Mais elle était extrêmement rapide et elle réussit à sortir de Buckingham Palace et rejoindre son TARDIS avant que ses poursuivants aient pu la rattraper.

-Que fait-on maintenant, Doctor ?, interrogea Rose, à bout de souffle. Est-ce qu'on peut la suivre ?  
>-Non, c'est trop tard. Le temps qu'on retourne à mon TARDIS et le signal du sien se sera dissipé. Elle nous a échappé.<p>

Soupirant, le Doctor, suivi par Rose, reparti en direction de la rue où son TARDIS était garé.

-Doctor, je peux vous poser une question ?  
>-Allez-y.<br>-Comment se fait-il que l'Empress ait pu me rencontrer ? Il y a une autre Rose Tyler dans un autre univers ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle dit que vous étiez humain là-bas ? Et que vous n'aviez pas la même apparence.

Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, ces questions embarrassantes. Il allait devoir trouver des explications crédibles à fournir à la jeune femme, car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire la vérité. Sauf pour la régénération.

* * *

><p><em>Vous croyiez quoi ? Que j'allais vous faire apparaitre Master comme ça ? Non, ça aurait été trop évident *excuse bidon*. Une autre fois ?<br>Mais pour tout dire, je ne pouvais pas le faire revenir comme ça. Car les actions d'Eleven n'ont pas encore causées de modifications aux faits des saisons 3 et 4, donc l'histoire du Master n'a pas été changée. Par conséquent, il est toujours "mort" (bien que l'on ne sache pas vraiment s'il est mort en fin de compte). Vous allez donc devoir attendre quelques temps avant qu'il ne puisse apparaitre (à moins que je trouve THE idea pour le faire revenir de manière logique).  
>Prochain chapitre, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes (mais toujours avec un peu d'angstbitter, parce que faut pas pousser mémé, non plus ^^)._


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bon je suis loin d'être satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il est trop court, trop plein de dialogue, trop vide d'action et trop plein de bons sentiments (et de chouinage à peine camouflé). En gros, ça manque de carnages et autres énormes paradoxes aux conséquences désastreuses.  
>Bah, je me rattraperai bientôt.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>-Alors vous êtes immortel ?<p>

Il avait réussi à se sortir des explications de "l'autre" Rose et le Doctor humain grâce à un mensonge - il n'y avait pas d'autre mot - car il ne pouvait pas raconter à la jeune femme ce qu'il avait vraiment fait - mais là, il allait devoir lui expliquer. Au moins, ce n'était pas un terrain trop glissant. Pas comme son clone. Clone dont il avait simplement dit qu'il était un Doctor alternatif, sans lien avec lui. Quand à la Rose du monde de Pete, elle était censée être, elle aussi, une version alternative. Après tout, il existait probablement de nombreuses autres Rose Tyler à travers les différents univers.

-Pas exactement. Je peux quand même mourir si on me tue avant que j'ai pu me régénérer.  
>-Mais vous pouvez vous régénérer à l'infini ?<br>-Je ne sais pas. Lorsque les Timelords vivaient encore, il y avait une règle qui nous empêchait de nous régénérer plus de douze fois mais désormais il n'y a plus de Conseil pour y veiller.  
>-En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'allez pas devoir changer trop tôt, je vous aime bien comme ça, déclara une Rose souriante.<br>-Et je ne suis pas sûr que le prochain moi aimera les nœuds papillon. Pourtant, c'est cool. Pire, mon futur moi pourrait détester les fez, ce qui est  
>inadmissible.<br>-Ce n'est pas vraiment de votre style vestimentaire dont je parlais. Qu'importe. Ne mourrez jamais, c'est tout.  
>-Ce n'était pas dans mes plans de toute manière.<br>-Et quels sont vos plans, alors ?  
>-Continuer à voyager avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez marre de moi.<br>-Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.  
>-Parfait ! Alors allons toujours plus loin dans le Temps et l'Espace. Si ça vous intéresse, j'aimerai vous faire visiter ma planète…<br>-Mais… Je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite.  
>-Avez-vous oublié que le TARDIS voyage dans le Temps ?, rit le Doctor.<br>-Non, bien sûr. Alors, j'en serai ravie. Attendez, je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas croiser votre propre ligne temporelle. Mais, si l'on se rend sur votre planète, on la croise forcément.  
>-Alors si nous voyons un TARDIS avec un système caméléon défectueux, déguisé en cabine de police des années cinquante, nous en resterons éloignés. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir pu vous… d'avoir pu faire découvrir Gallifrey à mon amie je ne veux pas manquer cette chance, déclara le Timelord, avec de la tristesse dans la voix.<br>-Doctor ? Est-ce que, avec cette amie, vous étiez…  
>-Non, il n'y a jamais rien eu. On n'en a pas eu le temps. Mais c'est le passé, n'en parlons plus.<br>-Dites, vous m'avez bien dit que lorsque les autres Timelords étaient en vie, il était possible de passer d'un univers à l'autre ?  
>-Oui. Pourquoi ?<br>-Et bien, j'aurai aimé savoir s'il était possible, alors d'aller voir le monde dont l'Empress nous a parlé. Celui où mon autre moi vit.  
>-Ça serait trop dangereux. Nous risquerions de rester bloqués dans l'autre univers.<br>-Quel dommage, déclara la jeune femme. J'aurai aimé voir à quoi ressemble ce monde dont l'Empress a parlé. Et voir comment vous êtes en humain.

Le Doctor ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Rose rencontrant son « clone ». Ce Doctor humain qui avait l'apparence de sa dixième incarnation cette incarnation dont la jeune humaine était tombée amoureuse.  
>Tournant autour de la console de contrôle pour faire quelques réglages, il sentait le regard de Rose sur lui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, il le savait. Mais pas comme elle avait aimé (comme elle aurait dû aimer) sa précédente incarnation.<br>Il soupira.

-Doctor, je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?  
>-Allez-y, je verrai bien si je veux y répondre.<br>-Comment avez-vous perdu votre amie ? Est-ce qu'elle est… morte ?  
>-Oh, non, elle… Elle est en vie. Il y a eu cette terrible bataille. Des millions de Cybermen et des Daleks. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, les renvoyer dans le Void – l'espace entre les univers – d'où ils venaient. J'avais mis mon amie en sécurité mais elle est revenue. Nous devions ouvrir, grâce à des leviers, enfin bref, une faille pour attirer les Cybermen et les Daleks dans le Void la faille devait ensuite se refermer d'elle-même. Et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le levier de mon amie s'est abaissé. Nous étions tous deux accroché fermement à des pinces magnétiques pour ne pas être entrainés nous aussi dans le Void. Elle… Elle a lâché sa pince pour remettre le levier en place et… elle a été aspirée par la faille.<br>-Oh mon dieu !  
>-Mais son père – enfin, son père d'un autre univers, c'est une histoire compliquée – est revenu à temps pour l'emmener avec lui. Mais… Désormais, elle est enfermée dans cet autre univers.<br>-C'est affreux.  
>-Oui.<br>-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à la retrouver avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ?

Le Doctor regardait Rose sans savoir quoi répondre. Cette discussion allait trop loin. Alors il fit mine d'effectuer de nouveaux réglages sur la console de contrôle.

-Pouvez-vous appuyer sur le gros bouton devant vous, Rose ?  
>-Celui-ci ?, demanda la jeune femme en montrant un bouton rouge.<br>-Non, le jaune. A moins que vous vouliez nous faire exploser.

La jeune femme sembla comprendre que le Timelord ne souhaitait pas continuer leur discussion et se contenta de lui faire un sourire réconfortant.

-Je suis content de vous avoir avec moi, Rose, déclara le Doctor.  
>-Et je suis contente d'être avec vous.<p>

Le Doctor sourit à son tour puis fit se poser le TARDIS.

-Nous n'allons peut-être pas rester ici toute la journée à parler. Qu'attendez-vous pour aller découvrir la plus fabuleuse planète de tout l'Univers ?  
>-Que mon guide touristique intergalactique me montre le chemin, peut-être ?<p>

Le Timelord rit légèrement et prit le bras que lui tendait la jeune femme et l'entraina vers l'extérieur.

* * *

><p><em>Et le prochain chapitre est du même acabit, z'êtes prévenus. Mais je vais revenir à de meilleurs sentiments dans le chapitre 13 (comprendre, on arrête les violons et on retour de "l'action").<em>


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

><p>Le Doctor et Rose avaient dû fuir Gallifrey après avoir été découverts par un des membres du Conseil.<p>

-Lord Doctor ! Vous n'avez rien à faire sur Gallifrey ! Vous avez été exilé sur Terre et votre sanction n'a toujours pas été levée. Je vous demande donc de quitter la planète immédiatement, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'en informer le Lord Président qui, cette fois-ci, sera beaucoup moins clément envers vous. De plus, vous avez enfreint la loi concernant la présence des aliens sur cette planète, ajouta l'homme en regardant Rose.

**DWDWDWDWDW**

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous faire mieux découvrir Gallifrey. J'aurai dû faire plus attention à la période où nous nous y rendions.  
>-Vous avez été exilé ? Pourquoi ?<br>-Je ne me rappelle plus. Enfin, si, je m'en souviens, ma mémoire est parfaite, mais c'est sans importance. C'était il y a très longtemps.  
>-Je vois. En tout cas, c'était une très agréable journée. Merci.<p>

La jeune femme embrassa le Timelord sur la joue, le surprenant.

**DWDWDWDWDW**

_Lorsqu'ils sortirent du TARDIS, tous deux furent éblouis par la vision qui s'offrait à eux.  
>Rose, elle, était subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Les couleurs chaudes du paysage, la douceur de l'air, les odeurs sucrées et les sons délicats tout ici appelait à la sérénité, au bonheur et au bien-être.<br>Le Doctor, quant à lui, retrouvait des sensations qu'il croyait perdues à jamais. Nulle part ailleurs dans l'Univers, il ne pouvait autant « ressentir » le Temps. Nulle part ailleurs, il ne pouvait aussi bien « voir » le tissu de la Réalité. Il se sentait à nouveau entier._

_-Nous n'allons pas pouvoir visiter les lieux les plus fréquentés de la planète, comme la Citadelle ou l'Académie, mais je vais vous faire découvrir les merveilles de Gallifrey.  
>-Cette planète est sublime. Quelle tristesse qu'elle ait disparue.<br>-Elle avait fait son temps.  
>-Mais vous ne voudriez pas pouvoir la sauver ?<br>-J'y ai souvent pensé, les années qui ont suivi sa destruction, mais c'est impossible. Et puis, j'aurai eu l'occasion d'y revenir une dernière fois. Avec vous. J'en suis heureux. Alors, si nous arrêtions de parler et que nous allions profiter de cette belle journée ?  
>-Je vous suis.<em>

_Sans même y prêter attention, le Doctor prit la main de Rose et l'entraina avec lui vers les montagnes.  
>Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans dire un mot, profitant simplement du décor. L'herbe, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, était d'un rouge profond. Les arbres semblaient faits d'or alors que les deux soleils illuminaient les feuilles argentées qui flottaient au rythme de la légère brise qui les agitaient.<br>Finalement le Doctor s'arrêta et sortit une boîte d'une de ses poches. Puis il l'ouvrit et commença à en étaler le contenu sur le sol. D'abord une couverture, puis différentes pièces de vaisselle._

_-Un pique-nique ?  
>-J'avais l'habitude, quand j'étais petit garçon, il y a de ça bien longtemps, de venir pique-niquer ici. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez ça.<br>-C'est une très bonne idée. Vous viviez par ici ?  
>-Un peu plus haut sur la montagne. J'ai vécu ici jusqu'à mes huit ans, quand j'ai été envoyé à l'Académie, comme tous les Timelords de cet âge. C'était dans une autre vie… Des siècles et des siècles dans le passé.<em>

**DWDWDWDWDW**

Le Timelord et Rose avaient passé une partie de l'après-midi sur leur couverture à manger, parler, rire ou se contenter de profiter de la présence de l'autre en observant silencieusement le paysage.  
>Puis ils avaient été découverts et leur quiétude s'était évanouie.<br>Ils étaient retournés au TARDIS sans vraiment se presser, ils courraient s'ils étaient menacés jusque là, ils se contenteraient de marcher tranquillement, main dans la main, sans parler ou presque.

-Le Conseil ne veut peut-être pas de moi pour l'instant, mais un jour, ils me nommeront Président. Evidemment, je fuirai avant d'être coincé ici. Moi, Président ? Mais à quoi ils pensaient ce jour-là ?  
>-Vous avez été Président de Gallifrey ?<br>-Environ trente secondes. Dès qu'on me l'a annoncé je suis reparti très loin. J'avais déjà volé le TARDIS pour pouvoir quitter Gallifrey et voyager alors que je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir le permis, je n'allais pas me laisser emprisonner à nouveau. D'après la loi, je n'avais aucun droit de refuser, mais vous me connaissez…  
>-Toujours à en faire à votre tête.<br>-Ça sonne un peu péjoratif dit de cette façon, mais c'est ça. Bref, ça, c'était la seconde fois. J'avais déjà été Président. De ma propre volonté cette fois-ci, mais c'était plus par volonté d'empêcher une invasion sontarienne que d'être à la tête de ma planète, en réalité. Toujours est-il que je préfère amplement voyager à travers le Temps et l'Espace plutôt que de devoir présider une planète où rien d'amusant ne se passe jamais. Ceci dit, la question ne se pose plus désormais. Même si je préférerais que ce soit pour une raison autre que la destruction de Gallifrey, bien sûr.

Le ton du Timelord, même s'il se voulait détaché, était triste et Rose s'en rendit compte.

-Ça va aller, Doctor ?  
>-Bien sûr. Je vais toujours bien.<p>

La jeune femme savait bien ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase mais elle n'insista pas et se contenta d'observer le Timelord s'agiter autour la console du TARDIS.

* * *

><p><em>Si vous vous le demandez, oui, l'histoire comme quoi le Doctor a été Président est vraie. La première fois - invasion sontarienne - dans "The invasion of time" (quatrième Doctor). La seconde fois dans "The five Doctors" (cinquième Doctor).<em>

_Sinon, désolée pour le délai entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. Mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'essaie d'avoir deux chapitres d'avances avant de poster le suivant. Hors, ces jours-ci, j'ai été vraiment crevée (et je le suis toujours - d'ailleurs, ça risque de durer encore pas mal de temps, mais on s'en fout), donc je n'ai pas pu écrire. Donc si le prochain chapitre met un peu de temps à venir aussi, ce n'est pas que je vous oublie, juste que je dors sur mon cahier/clavier ^^  
><em>


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

><p>-Attendez, gardez les yeux fermés.<p>

Le Doctor, debout derrière Rose, les mains sur les bras de la jeune femme la guidait hors du TARDIS. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, puis jugeant que la position de Rose était bonne, lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est… C'est un cirque !  
>-Pas n'importe quel cirque. C'est LE Cirque. Vous vous rappelez que je vous ai parlé une fois de la Bibliothèque ? La planète-bibliothèque.<br>-Oui.  
>-Là, c'est pareil, sauf que c'est un cirque. Et que nous sommes sur une lune, pas une planète. J'ai toujours voulu venir ici jamais eu l'occasion ou le temps. Jusqu'à maintenant.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que vous preniez enfin le temps de venir ?  
>-Rien de spécial. J'ai juste décidé que c'était le moment. Et je suis certain que vous aimez le cirque.<br>-En effet. Je voulais être écuyère quand j'étais petite. Comment vous faites pour toujours savoir ce qui me plait ?  
>-Intuition de Timelord ?<br>-Mouais… On va dire que c'est ça. Je suis sûre que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur vous. Vous n'êtes pas télépathe, au moins ?  
>-Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par « télépathe ». Mais, rassurez-vous, je ne peux pas lire dans vos pensées. Pas sans contact physique. Et, je n'ai jamais lu vos pensées, si ça vous inquiète.<p>

La jeune femme parut soulagée, et gênée en même temps.

-Alors, par où voulez-vous commencer ? Il y a de nombreux chapiteaux, chacun abritant une sorte de spectacle différente. Jonglage, dressage, acrobatie, etc…  
>-Il y a quoi dans celui-là ? Le violet ?<br>-Violet ? Le dressage d'animaux sauvages. Dangereux animaux sauvages, devrais-je plutôt dire.  
>-Allons voir ça, alors !<p>

Le « chapiteau » ressemblait à un cirque normal, à la différence qu'il était construit dans un métal très résistant. Pour y entrer, il fallait passer une porte blindée, puis enfiler une combinaison renforcée et enfin traverser un sas de sécurité pour arriver dans la salle principale. Salle au centre de laquelle se trouvait une immense cage faite en ce qui semblait être du verre mais qui, au vu du reste des installations, devait probablement être un matériau beaucoup plus solide, beaucoup plus résistant aux chocs.

-Les animaux qu'ils dressent ici doivent être vraiment très dangereux, remarqua Rose, vu la sécurité. Ce n'est pas un peu extrême, quand même ?  
>-Je doute qu'on se contente de présenter des numéros de dressage ici. J'ai présumé que ça l'était parce que le chapiteau est violet – et que ça implique donc une activité dangereuse. Mais il y a trop de protection pour que ce soit ça.<br>-Quoi alors ?  
>-Je n'en ai aucune idée.<br>-Vous, vous ignorez quelque chose ?, se moqua rose.  
>-Ça arrive de temps en temps. Environ une fois tous les cinquante ans, sourit le Doctor. Mais nous allons bientôt découvrir ce qui se trame ici, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.<p>

En effet, moins de deux minutes après, un champ de force se mit en place autour de la cage, puis un rayon de téléportation apparut.  
>Lorsque le rayon s'effaça, deux créatures métalliques se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la cage.<p>

-C'est une arène, déclara, choqué, le Doctor. Un cirque au sens romain du terme.  
>-Vous voulez dire que ces créatures sont des gladiateurs ?<br>-Oui. En quelque sorte. Ils ont été kidnappés pour un combat à mort.  
>-Kidnappés ?<br>-Ce rayon n'était pas un simple rayon de téléportation, mais un Transmat. Il choisit des êtres vivants au hasard dans l'Univers et les amène ici.  
>-Les pauvres.<br>-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurai choisi pour ces deux là. Il s'agit d'un Cyberman et d'un Dalek. Deux des pires créatures de la création.  
>-Dalek ? Vous avez dit que vous les aviez détruits pendant la guerre.<br>-Certains ont réussi à survivre en se cachant. Mais actuellement, il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète. Ce genre d' « amusement » ressemble à une ancienne distraction des Timelords.  
>-Comment ça ? Je croyais, qu'avant la guerre, vous étiez un peuple pacifique.<br>-Même le meilleur des peuples à ses parts d'ombre. Les Timelords ne faisaient pas exception à cette règle. Sur Gallifrey, expliqua le Doctor, il existait une zone protégée appelée « Zone de la Mort » dans laquelle étaient transportés des aliens de toutes sortes, enlevés au hasard par un Transmat. Le jeu consistait à survivre.  
>-Charmant… Ça ne me parait pas différent de ce qui se passe ici, en effet, répondit Rose en regardant le Dalek et le Cyberman tenter de se détruire mutuellement.<br>-C'est parce que c'est exactement la même chose, à plus petite échelle, dit une voix derrière le Doctor et Rose.

Les deux visiteurs se retournèrent de concert et se trouvèrent face à… rien. Baissant les yeux, ils découvrirent une espèce de Monsieur Loyal – (fausse) moustache et costume compris – d'environ quatre-vingt centimètres de haut, rouge et la tête recouverte de piques.

-Oh, vous êtes un Zocci !, s'enthousiasma le Doctor. J'ai rencontré l'un d'entre vous un fois. Brillant ! Quel est votre nom ?  
>-Bannakastadara. Bannakastadara est le directeur de ce chapiteau.<br>-Alors vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi une « attraction » gallifréenne se trouve sur le Cirque.  
>-Tout simplement parce que notre actionnaire majoritaire est originaire de Gallifrey et voulait redonner vie à cette distraction.<br>-Qui est cet actionnaire ?, questionna le Timelord, inquiet.  
>-Son nom est le Master.<p>

Le Doctor recula sous le choc et percuta la cage, excitant le champ de force qui le repoussa, manquant le faire tomber.

-Le Master est mort.  
>-Non, il a été contraint de se cacher pour échapper à une guerre. Mais il reviendra un jour. En attendant, Bannakastadara continue de s'occuper du chapiteau normalement.<p>

Bien sûr, en allant chercher Rose, il avait remonté sa ligne temporelle, par conséquent le Master était toujours caché à la fin de l'Univers. Il était toujours le professeur Yana.

-Est-ce que c'est le même Master que celui que recherche l'Empress ?, demanda Rose.  
>-Oui. Mais elle ne le trouvera pas.<br>-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?  
>-S'il s'est caché pour échapper à la guerre, il a dû devenir humain grâce à un arc caméléon – je vous expliquerai une autre fois – donc il est indétectable, où qu'il soit. Il pourrait être assis à côté d'un Timelord dans le métro à l'heure de pointe, que le Timelord en question ne le reconnaitrait pas comme un des siens. Le fait est que lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il est en réalité. Tant que personne ne lui fera remarquer, il ne se souviendra pas.<p>

Et vu la façon dont les évènements avaient été modifiés, le Master resterait humain encore longtemps, car Jack mort, le TARDIS n'aurait pas de raison d'aller jusqu'à la fin de l'Univers.

-Bannakastadara, cette arène doit fermée. Même sur Gallifrey, ce « jeu » a été interdit. En tant que dernier Timelord, je suis garant des lois gallifréennes – et de celles relatives au Temps – et je vous somme d'arrêter cette activité immédiatement.  
>-Le Master a ordonné que…<br>-Il n'y a plus de Master ! Vous fermez cette arène de vous-même, ou je vous y force. À vous de choisir. À votre place, je choisirai la première solution.

Bannakastadara semblait prêt à s'opposer verbalement au Doctor quand le Dalek réussit à détruire le Cyberman, provoquant une explosion de joie dans le public. Cris de joie qui se changèrent en terreur quand le Dalek parvint à désactiver le champ de force de la cage et s'en échappa.

-Exterminer ! Exterminer ! Exterminer !  
>-Tout le monde dans le sas, cria le Timelord. Vite !<p>

La petite trentaine de personnes présentes se bousculait pour fuir l'arène. Rose se précipita pour aider un vieil homme à se relever avant qu'il ne soit piétiné, pendant que le Doctor se débarrassait de sa combinaison de protection. Bannakastadara, lui, s'était faufilé entre les membres du public pour se mettre à l'abri.

-Rose, dépêchez-vous !, s'écria le Doctor.

Maintenant libre de ses mouvements, il avait pu récupérer son tournevis sonique dans sa poche et le pointait sur le Dalek.

-Entrez dans le sas, Rose ! Vite !

La jeune humaine, soutenant toujours le vieil homme, échappa de justesse au rayon meurtrier du Dalek lequel avait déjà fait deux victimes.

Finalement, tout le monde parvint au sas et le Doctor verrouilla la porte donnant sur l'arène, permettant à l'autre de s'ouvrir.

-Quittez tous le bâtiment et éloignez-vous-en !, ordonna le Doctor. Bannakastadara, faites évacuer les attractions alentour. Tout de suite !

Le Zocci effrayé s'empressa de sortir du bâtiment et couru jusqu'au chapiteau le plus près.

-Que fait-on, Doctor ?, questionna Rose.  
>-On s'assure que le Dalek ne sort pas et on fait exploser le bâtiment. Car s'il s'échappe, toutes les personnes présentes sur le Cirque sont mortes. Et l'Univers est en danger.<p>

Le Timelord se précipita alors dans une petite pièce située derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Là, se trouvait les installations électriques du chapiteau.  
>Après avoir ouvert plusieurs armoires métalliques, le Doctor finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.<p>

-Retournons au TARDIS, j'ai besoin de matériel. Vite, avant que le Dalek réussisse à sortir.

Moins de cinq minutes après, ils étaient de retour dans la salle de maintenance, chargés de câbles et pièces électriques, et le Timelord s'était mis au travail. Il coupait des fils, les soudait avec son tournevis, changeait des pièces.

-Rose, pouvez-vous aller voir si Bannakastadara a bien fait évacuer toutes les attractions alentour.

La jeune femme sortit du chapiteau, laissant le Timelord à son activité. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le pavillon des jongleurs, elle manqua percuter le Zocci qui revenait en courant vers son arène.

-Bannakastadara a fait évacuer tous les chapiteaux sur une distance d'un Klick, déclara-t-il.  
>-Bien, je présume que vous pouvez aller vous mettre à l'abri. Je vais prévenir le Doctor.<p>

Aussitôt Rose repartit rejoindre le Timelord.

-C'est fait, annonça-t-elle. Sur une distance d'un Klick d'après Bannatruc. C'est quoi un Klick ?  
>-Ça correspond à un kilomètre. C'est une valeur universelle. C'est parfait ! Plus que ce fil à souder et… Voilà ! Maintenant, courez !<p>

Les deux voyageurs temporels se hâtèrent hors du bâtiment mais la jeune femme était toujours vêtue de sa combinaison de protection, ce qui la ralentissait.

-Dépêchez-vous, Rose !

Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le Timelord ne put qu'assister à l'explosion qui projeta Rose à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

-Non ! Rose ! Noooooon !

* * *

><p><em>Note : La « Zone de la Mort » est une vraie zone de Gallifrey, et il s'y passait vraiment ce « jeu » (comme on le voit dans « The five Doctors » - oui oui, j'en suis encore à blablater sur cet épisode). L'interdiction de cette activité est par contre de mon invention.<em>


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

><p>Rose était immobile sur le sol. Inconsciente. Elle ne respirait plus son cœur ne battait plus. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Dire qu'il se faisait appeler le Doctor… Il n'était même pas capable de se souvenir les gestes à faire en pareille situation. Mais il devait agir vite. Il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Rose. Pas comme ça. Pas encore.<br>Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que l'explosion avait eu lieu, mais il sentait la panique le gagner de plus en plus.  
>Il ne devait pas se laisser gagner par ses émotions, cependant. Et il devait réagir tout de suite. Sauf qu'il ne savait plus rien, lui semblait-il.<br>Mais d'autres personnes savaient, elles. Des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Des personnes qui sauraient faire les bons gestes pour sauver Rose.  
>Il pensa d'abord à Martha – elle était médecin, après tout – mais elle ne connaissait pas cette version de lui-même et il n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Pire, elle savait qui était Rose et elle n'était pas idiote, elle comprendrait ce qu'il avait fait.<br>Non, mieux valait aller voir Rory. Lui ne poserait pas de question. Amy, par contre… Mais il verrait le moment venu.  
>Moins de trente secondes après l'explosion, le Timelord portait Rose jusqu'au TARDIS, qui entoura la jeune femme d'une douceur protectrice, puis il entra les coordonnées de la maison des Pond.<br>À peine eut-il atterri – une fois de plus dans les fleurs d'Amy – le Doctor se précipita hors de son vaisseau, alors qu'une petite River d'environ huit ans, sortait de la maison.

-Va chercher ton père, c'est urgent !, ordonna-t-il à la fillette qui partit en courant.

L'infirmier pénétra dans le TARDIS peu de temps après.

-Doctor, qu'est-ce qu'il…, s'interrompit Rory en apercevant Rose couchée au sol.  
>-Sauve-là.<p>

La voix du Timelord était désespérée, suppliante. Un peu cassée aussi.  
>Sans demander d'explication, l'infirmier s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et constata que ses fonctions vitales avaient cessé de fonctionner. Aussitôt, il entama un massage cardiaque et un bouche-à-bouche.<br>Chaque seconde qui passait paniquait un peu plus le Doctor qui craignait de perdre à nouveau la femme qu'il aimait. Sentant sa peur, le TARDIS tenta de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.  
>Rory était proche d'abandonner sa tentative de sauvetage quand Rose se remit à respirer difficilement, alors que son cœur repartait.<p>

-Merci, souffla le Doctor en serrant Rory dans ses bras. Merci.  
>-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital elle doit être examinée. Vous aussi d'ailleurs, mais je présume qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que ce soit fait par quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que vous êtes ?<br>-En effet.  
>-Alors, je m'en chargerai. Restez ici avec Amy et River, pendant que j'emmène… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?<br>-Rose. Rose Tyler.  
>-Pendant que j'emmène Rose à l'hôpital.<br>-Je viens avec vous.  
>-Non, vu votre état, les médecins vont vouloir vous examiner.<br>-Je ne veux pas la laisser.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.<p>

DWDWDWDWDW

Le Doctor faisait les cent pas dans le salon des Pond sous le regard inquiet, et quelque peu agacé, d'Amy.

-Doctor, vous voulez bien arrêter de tourner en rond cinq minutes ? Vous me donnez la nausée. Je sais que vous êtes inquiet, mais Rory va veiller sur votre amie. Il l'a promis.  
>-Je sais. J'ai confiance en lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Rose.<br>-Est-ce que vous deux… ?  
>-Non.<p>

Le Timelord, qui s'était arrêté quelques instants, recommença à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

-Sérieusement, si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, je crois que je vais vous frapper, menaça Amy. Tenez, si vous alliez faire visiter le TARDIS à River. Et pas de voyage !  
>-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici de toute façon. Pas sans Rose.<br>-River !, appela sa mère. Arrête de détruire le jardin et viens là le Doctor a quelque chose à te montrer.  
>-Je n'ai pas accepté, déclara le Timelord.<br>-Trop tard. Et ça vous fera de bien. En plus, elle me demande constamment quand est-ce que vous allez venir et qu'elle pourra visiter le TARDIS.

La petite fille entra en courant dans le salon, les vêtements maculés de terre.

-Avant que le Doctor t'emmène voir le TARDIS, va te laver les mains et change-toi. Elle veut devenir archéologue, ajouta Amy à l'intention du Doctor alors que sa fille filait à l'étage. Deux River, deux archéologues.

Comment Amy ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte que le docteur River Song et sa fille n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ?

-A y est, j'suis prête !, annonça l'enfant en débarquant en trombe dans la pièce.

Voyant que le Timelord ne semblait pas pressé de sortir de la maison, la petite fille lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le jardin.  
>Malgré son inquiétude pour Rose, le Doctor esquissa un sourire et mena la fillette jusqu'au TARDIS.<p>

-Tu es sûre que tu veux entrer ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Complètement sûre ?  
>-Oui !<br>-Bien. Alors ferme les yeux, c'est plus amusant comme ça.

La petite fille pouffa légèrement et fit ce que le Timelord lui avait demandé. Celui-ci déverrouilla la porte de son vaisseau et entra, tenant toujours la main de River. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il demanda à la fillette de rouvrir les yeux.  
>Elle obéit aussitôt, puis lâcha la main du Doctor et courut à travers toute la salle de contrôle, tournant plusieurs fois autour de la console, en posant mille questions à la fois.<p>

-Dis, tu m'apprendras comment ça marche ?, questionna l'enfant.  
>-Quand tu seras plus grande, promis. Tu veux voir le reste ?<br>-Oui !

La petite ne manquait pas d'enthousiasme, constata le Timelord, et sa bonne humeur était communicative. Même s'il était toujours aussi inquiet pour Rose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'émerveillement de la fillette.  
>Plus que la piscine ou le terrain de football, se fut le dressing qui amusa River. Elle passa plus d'une demi-heure à sortir toutes sortes de vêtements pour l'obliger à les essayer.<br>Il était en train d'enfiler un costume que même sa sixième incarnation n'aurait jamais osé porter – et pourtant, il avait porté pas mal d'horreurs – quand il sentit un coup violent au niveau de ses cœurs. S'agrippant à une étagère, il serra les dents pour éviter de hurler de douleur et d'effrayer River. Mais un autre coup, encore plus vif, le fit s'écrouler au sol.

-Doctor ! Doctor, t'es malade ?, entendit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La petite fille courut chercher sa mère.

DWDWDWDWDW

_Une sphère était apparue dans le ciel. Une sphère parfaite qui semblait n'avoir aucune existence au vu de l'absence de donnée qu'elle fournissait. UNIT l'avait récupérée pour l'étudier, mais rien n'avait été découvert.  
>Alex, qui s'était engagée dans l'organisation quelques mois après avoir quitté le Doctor, l'avait appelé pour de l'aide. Car si la sphère ne faisait rien d'autre que de rester en vol stationnaire, il n'empêchait qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise toute personne s'en approchant. Et après avoir voyagé avec le Doctor durant des mois, la jeune femme savait qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer une impression comme celle-là dieu seul savait quelles catastrophes pourrait provoquer cette sphère.<br>Le Timelord et Ianto n'avaient pas reconnu la Terre quand ils étaient arrivés. Partout, de petits vaisseaux volaient, les bâtiments semblaient sortis tout droit du XXIV__ème__ siècle et quelques aliens se baladaient par endroits. Pourtant, ils étaient bien en 2006.  
>Cela faisait pas mal de temps – depuis la Conscience Nestène – que le Doctor sentait que le Temps ne se déroulait pas normalement, mais il n'en avait encore eu aucune preuve. Que s'était-il passé pour que le monde change aussi radicalement ?<br>Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'Alex, elle-même, ne se rende compte de rien, ce qui voulait dire que le changement était ancien. Or, Ianto, lui, voyait la différence. Donc c'était ancien mais récent en même temps : après tout, la Terre était encore « normale » quelques mois plus tôt quand l'invasion Sycorax avait été repoussée.  
>Puis Alex les avait mené à la sphère et le Doctor avait repoussé ses interrogations à plus tard il y avait plus urgent.<br>La sphère était un vaisseau Void, chose qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme une simple théorie.  
>Mais là, il devait reconnaitre que le vaisseau était bel et bien réel même si, dans les faits, il n'existait pas.<br>Il leur avait dit de le renvoyer d'où il venait UNIT devait bien avoir les moyens de faire s'ouvrir la faille par laquelle le vaisseau était arrivé. Mais on ne l'avait pas écouté.  
>Et les Daleks étaient venus.<em>


	16. Chapitre 15

_Désolée pour qui n'aime pas les Pond (ou au moins l'un d'entre eux - et dans les Pond, je compte River), mais ce chapitre se passe encore à Leadworth. Et Rose est toujours absente ; elle ne reviendra pas avant le prochain chapitre._  
><em>Et je me rends compte que je ne sais pas du tout écrire Amy. Ok, elle n'est pas vraiment OoC, mais elle n'est pas IC pour autant...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy posa un thermomètre bandeau sur le front du Doctor.<p>

-29 degrés, déclara-t-elle après quelques instants.  
>-C'est presque le double de sa température normale, répondit Rory très inquiet.<p>

Le Timelord délirait, marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête, s'agitant, criant parfois. Le couple ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et ignorait quoi faire - son diplôme d'infirmier n'aidait pas Rory ; la biologie gallifréenne, malgré les quelques renseignements que le Doctor lui avait fourni longtemps auparavant, lui était inconnue.  
>Derrière la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'amis, River espionnait la scène, quelques larmes coulant le long de ses petites joues rondes.<p>

DWDWDWDWDW

_Les Daleks avaient commencé à envahir la Terre, tuant tout humain qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.  
>Alex se sentait coupable et ne cessait de s'excuser ; ce qui énervait quelque peu le Doctor. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas posé sa main sur l'Arche de Genesis, les Daleks auraient fait exploser le Soleil pour l'ouvrir, détruisant ainsi le Système Solaire en entier. Certes, de nombreux humains mouraient, mais en agissant intelligemment - ce qu'il faisait toujours ; ou presque - la majeure partie des habitants de la planète serait sauvée.<br>La question était de savoir quoi faire. Puis ce fut l'illumination.  
>La solution était tellement évidente que le Timelord s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.<em>

DWDWDWDWDW_  
><em>

_C'est avec un plaisir non-dissimulé que le Doctor avait regardé la faille se refermer, condamnant les Daleks à errer dans le Void pour l'éternité.  
>Alex avait refusé sa proposition de revenir dans le TARDIS, expliquant que sa vie à UNIT lui plaisait.<br>Le Doctor était alors reparti avec Ianto à l'aventure. Son vaisseau avait repéré une activité alien dans un hôpital de Londres, quelques mois dans le passé. Il avait bien envie d'aller y faire un tous._

DWDWDWDWDW_  
><em>

La première chose qu'il entendit en se réveillant trois jours après son arrivée chez les Pond (ou Williams, il fallait qu'il résolve ce problème, un jour), fut River qui refusait d'aller à l'école, préférant rester près du Timelord et Amy qui lui répondait que ce n'était pas en séchant les cours qu'elle pourrait un jour devenir une deuxième professeure Song. Ce qui sembla convaincre l'enfant.  
>Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende dan,s la chambre du Timelord pour l'embrasser avant de partir prendre son bus et qu'elle le vit éveillé.<br>Cette fois, ce n'était pas pour veiller sur lui qu'elle refusait de se rendre à l'école, mais pour pouvoir parler avec lui de ses voyages.

-Si tu vas en cours et que tu travailles bien, je te promets de te montrer quelques astuces du TARDIS, ok ?

La fillette sembla hésiter mais son envie d'en apprendre toujours plus sur le fabuleux vaisseau du Timelord l'obligea à hocher la tête, l'embrasser sur la joue, faire de même à sa mère et courir dehors rejoindre l'arrêt de bus.

-Merci... Elle peut être extrêmement pénible par moment. Comment allez-vous ?  
>-Ça va, oui. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Je suis en pleine forme, promis.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>-Rien. Juste, des... trucs.<br>-Doctor !  
>-Pas besoin de se préoccuper de ma santé. Tu as des nouvelles de Rose ?<br>-Elle est toujours à l'hôpital, vous vous en doutez. Ses blessures ne sont pas aussi graves qu'on le pensait au début mais elle doit rester là-bas encore une bonne quinzaine de jours. Vous êtes bloqués ici. Vous allez tenir le coup ?  
>-Si c'est pour Rose, je pourrais arrêter de voyager ; ce n'est pas deux petites semaines sans bouger qui vont me faire peur.<br>-On verra bien, rit Amy. Surtout que River n'a pas fini de vous coller aux basques.  
>-Tu me crois incapable de tenir face à une enfant ? Il m'a semblé que je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti à l'époque où c'était toi la petite fille.<br>-Ce n'était que pour une petite heure. Et j'étais adorable.  
>-Et courageuse, je dois le reconnaitre. D'ailleurs, River m'a l'air de tenir de toi de ce côté. Est-ce que je pourrais aller voir Rose ?, changea-t-il de sujet.<br>-Je ne sais pas, il faudra demander à Rory, il saura, lui. Il va la voir chaque jour, mais il est infirmier à l'hôpital, pas un simple visiteur. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, puis venir manger quelque chose, déclara Amy, vous avez mauvaise mine. Et vous allez finir par me dire quels sont ces "trucs " qui vous sont arrivés.  
>-Oui, maman...<p>

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis quitta la pièce pour aller préparer ne petit déjeuner copieux pour le Timelord.  
>Ce dernier resta encore quelques minutes allongé dans le petit lit - c'était un lit pour enfant ou quoi ? - à repenser aux souvenirs qui s'étaient imposés à lui ces derniers jours.<br>Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher des milliers d'humains d'être tués par les Daleks. Mais d'un autre côté, il était relativement heureux ; maintenant Rose ne serait plus emprisonnée dans un autre univers. Les évènements qui avaient conduits à sa séparation forcée d'avec la jeune femme s'étaient déroulés dans leurs deux lignes temporelles. Pourtant, une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du TARDIS, lui soufflait que l'absence de Rose du monde de Pete risquait de causer plus de tort que de bien, mais il refusa de l'écouter.  
>Chassant ces pensées indésirables, il se leva, remarqua qu'on l'avait revêtu d'un pyjama qui appartenait probablement à Rory et alla rejoindre Amy dans la cuisine, tout en pensant à Rose.<p>

-Alors Doctor, que vous est-il arrivé ?  
>-Rien, vraiment. La fatigue. À plus de neuf cent ans, j'ai le droit d'être fatigué.<br>-Vous mentez. Vous hurliez comme si vous déliriez, vous aviez énormément de température. Je sais que ce n'était pas seulement de la fatigue. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous étiez très malade et que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est parti. Vous savez que vous avez réussi à effrayer River ? Ce qui n'est pourtant pas simple.  
>-Comme pour sa mère. Dis-moi, Amy, tu es consciente que ta fille est la même River que la femme que tu as rencontré, il y a de ça des années ? Que River Pond sera un jour River Song ? Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Vous voyez ? Vous délirez.  
>-Pourquoi nies-tu l'évidence ?<br>-Pourquoi refusez-vous de répondre et de me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?, contra Amy.  
>-Il n'y a rien à en dire. Juste le passé qui se rappelle à moi. Depuis sept cent ans que je voyage à travers le Temps et l'Espace, j'ai accumulé quelques "casseroles" comme disent les humains. Et les souvenirs qui y sont liés se rappellent à moi un peu violemment de temps en temps. Mais ce n'est pas important. Oh, de la marmelade d'orange ! J'adore la marmelade d'orange !<p>

Le Timelord sentait le regard inquiet et quelque peu énervé d'Amy sur lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et entreprit de se faire de grosses tartines de confiture qu'il trempa dans un énorme bol de chocolat chaud. La jeune femme soupira et quitta la cuisine en marmonnant au sujet des "stupides Timelords qui se croient plus malins que tout le monde".

DWDWDWDWDW

-Non, pas ce bouton-là, le gros à côté.

Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine qu'il se trouvait à résider chez les Pond, le Doctor enseignait les rudiments du pilotage du TARDIS à une River très enthousiaste et étonnamment sage. Il était étonné de voir à quel point elle pouvait être obéissante quand elle le voulait. Encore fallait-il qu'elle le veuille.

-Bien, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.  
>-Non, on continue. T'es arrivé en retard, protesta la fillette.<p>

S'il avait été en retard à sa leçon du jour, c'était parce qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à l'hôpital ; il avait enfin reçu l'autorisation d'aller voir Rose et il n'avait pu se résoudre à la quitter avant que sonne la fin des heures de visite.

-Non, on arrête là.  
>-De toute façon, t'expliques mal.<p>

Sur ces mots, River quitta le TARDIS, la tête haute, sous le regard amusé du Timelord ; la petite avait un sacré caractère. Comme sa mère. Et comme Rose.  
>Sa compagne lui manquait, même s'il l'avait quittée depuis seulement une petite paire d'heures. Et dire qu'elle ne serait pas à ses côtés avant une autre semaine au minimum ; mais à ce moment-là, ils seront libres de repartir à l'aventure à travers le Temps et l'Espace et alors, elle serait près de lui à chaque instant. Ca sera à nouveau le Doctor et Rose Tyler dans le TARDIS, comme cela devait toujours être.<p> 


	17. Chapitre 16

_Et voilà ENFIN le chapitre 16. J'ai crû que je le publierai jamais... Pourtant, il était fini depuis longtemps, mais (à cause de ma règle des deux chapitres d'avance), j'arrivais pas à écrire le chapitre 18 (alias, le chapitre maudit). Mais ça y est, j'ai vaincu.  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p>River avait essayé de se faufiler dans le TARDIS alors que le Doctor et Rose quittait la maison des Ponds après près de trois semaines, mais son père avait remarqué son manège et l'avait attrapée avant qu'elle puisse se cacher dans le vaisseau.<p>

-Un jour, promis, avait assuré Rory, mais pas encore.  
>-Quand ?<br>-Dans… une vingtaine d'années. Je suppose.

Alors que la fillette faisait promettre au Doctor qu'il viendrait la chercher un jour – mais avant qu'elle soit « aussi vieille que [sa] mère » - et qu'il l'emmènera voir l'Univers, Rose disait au revoir à Amy et la remerciait de l'avoir accueilli les quelques jours où elle avait dû se reposer après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

-Surveille-le, demanda la rouquine. Il a tendance à courir au devant du danger, qu'importent les risques.  
>-Compte sur moi, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.<p>

À quelques mètres des deux jeunes femmes, le Timelord fouilla dans ses poches, puis s'agenouilla à hauteur de la petite fille.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi. C'est un carnet de bord. C'est pour que tu puisses y raconter chacune de nos rencontres.  
>-Ça veut dire que je te reverrai, alors.<br>-Bien sûr, je te l'ai promis, non ?  
>-Oui...<br>-En attendant la prochaine fois, tu pourras écrire ce que nous avons fait depuis que je suis arrivé l'autre jour.  
>-Mais pourquoi, je devrais écrire ça ?<br>-Crois-moi, un jour ce carnet, et tout ce que tu y auras écrit, sera très important pour nous deux.

River prit le carnet bleu TARDIS que lui tendait le Doctor et sourit. Le vieil homme déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette et se releva.

Après une dernière étreinte avec les Pond, le Timelord et sa compagne regagnèrent le TARDIS, prêts à partir vers de nouvelles aventures.

-Où voulez-vous aller, Rose ?, questionna le Timelord, avec un énorme sourire.  
>-Dans un endroit extraordinaire. À vous de voir pour le reste.<br>-Alors je sais exactement où vous emmener. Au Pays des Merveilles. Enfin... Presque.  
>-Le Pays des Merveilles ? Ne me dites pas que les romans de Lewis Carroll sur Alice sont en réalité des histoires vraies.<br>-Je ne vous le dis pas.  
>-Doctor...<br>-Non, ce n'est pas une histoire vraie.  
>-Sûr ?<br>-Sûr et certain. Je vous le jure. Et nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'entrer dans le terrier d'un lapin. D'ailleurs, je ne crois même pas qu'il y ait de lapin, là-bas.  
>-Non, sérieusement, Doctor. Où allons-nous.<br>-Je vous l'ai dit, au Pays des Merveilles. Enfin, la planète Phantasmagoria. Mais ça revient au même, je vous assure.

Le Doctor regardait sa compagne d'un air amusé et attendri à la fois la confusion qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune humaine lui paraissait adorable.  
>Il aimait ces moments où il réussissait à l'impressionner juste avec quelques mots.<p>

DWDWDWDWDW

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du TARDIS, Rose ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, provoquant un nouveau sourire attendri sur le visage du Timelord.

-J'ai l'impression d'être plongée en plein dans le dessin animé de mon enfance, s'exclama Rose.

En effet, la flore de la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient atterri était tout aussi atypique que celle dans laquelle l'héroïne de Carroll était perdue.  
>Les fleurs étaient toutes sans exception hautes de plusieurs mètres tandis que les arbres dépassaient rarement la trentaine de centimètres. De plus, les formes et les couleurs des plantes qui poussaient là étaient telles que personne ne pourrait les décrire sans éprouver la plus grande difficulté.<br>Quant à la faune, elle était tout aussi extraordinaire. Autour d'eux, se mouvaient des insectes gros comme des chevaux, alors que justement de tout petits équidés, aussi menus qu'un moineau, voletaient en compagnie d'autres minuscules mammifères ailés. Rose regarda un petit éléphant qui s'agitait autour d'elle et qui finit par se poser au somment d'un petit arbre à fraisier.

-On s'attendrait presque à voir se promener des fées, déclara la jeune humaine avec espoir.  
>-Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas rencontrer de fées, Rose. Ce sont d'horribles créatures, bien loin de l'image idylliques de petits personnages bienveillants que véhiculent les contes pour enfants.<br>-Vous en avez déjà rencontré ?  
>-Quelques fois, oui. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de renouveler l'expérience. Ce qui tombe parfaitement bien, car il n'y a pas de fée à Phantasmagoria. Par contre, je crois qu'il y a...<p>

Le Doctor mit un doigt dans la bouche, le sortit, le pointa vers le ciel - invisible alors car les fleurs formaient une épaisse canopée - et le remit à la bouche, comme pour goûter l'air.

-Oui, c'est bien ça, il y a un lac de thé à environ cinq cent mètres à l'ouest, avec des canards en sucre qui nagent à la surface. Et ils ne fondent pas. Vous voulez voir ?

Main dans la main, le Timelord et Rose s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans la forêt, admirant le paysage et s'amusant des pirouettes aériennes qu'exécutait une petite troupe de zèbres à bascule.  
>L'air sentait la barbe à papa, mais sans que cela soit écoeurant, remarqua la jeune humaine. Mais bientôt se fut une odeur de darjeeling qui se fit sentir. Et le lac - ou plutôt la mare - de thé se dessina devant eux ; une légère brume de lait s'étendant au-dessus des canards en sucre multicolores qui nageaient gaiement à la surface.<p>

-Quand j'étais petite, ma mère m'emmenait parfois au parc le dimanche matin et nous nourrissions les canards. Je me rappelle que je mettais chaque morceau de pain possible de côté durant la semaine pour pouvoir les lancer aux canards lors de notre balade.  
>-Je n'ai pas pensé au pain, sourit le Doctor. D'ailleurs, je doute que ces canards mangent du pain.<br>-Ça serait parfaitement stupide, en effet, déclara une voix d'homme juste à côté de Rose.

Les deux voyageurs spatio-temporels se tournèrent vivement vers l'étranger, surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

-Ils se nourrissent de petites gaufrettes, bien sûr. Est-ce que vous mangez du pain sec avec votre thé ?  
>-Je préfère les Jammy Dodgers, déclara le Gallifréen l'air de rien.<br>-Ils aiment aussi les langues de chat. Mais seulement le dimanche. et le mardi matin, ils refusent tout ce qui n'est pas un toast à la marmelade d'orange amère.

L'homme se tut et jeta une grosse poignée de raisins secs dans la mare, faisant fuir les canards.

-Les abeilles ont cessé de butiner et la jolie fleur est reparue. Mais bientôt elle sera cueillie et fanera, déclara l'homme sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. L'homme-pendule s'est trop éloigné de l'eau qui coule.

Il se tut quelques instants, le temps de lancer une nouvelle poignée de raisins secs et d'observer les pauvres volatiles en sucre s'enfuir à tire-d'aile.

-Ce sont les gaufrettes à la vanille qu'ils préfèrent. Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence, comme s'il s'apercevait juste à l'instant de la présence des deux autres.  
>-Je suis le Doctor. et voici Rose Tyler.<br>-On m'appelle Dodgy par ici. Ou Lewis, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
>-Oh, vous devez être Charles Dodgson, alors, s'enthousiasma le Timelord.<br>-Attendez, intervint Rose. Charles Dodgson ? Charles "Lewis Carroll" Dodgson ?  
>-Lui-même, répondit le Doctor - car Charles semblait trop occupé à chercher des nouvelles munitions fruitières dans les poches de sa redingote.<br>-Lewis Carroll est un alien ?  
>-Yep. Bien sûr qu'il l'est.<br>-Mais... Non, il ne peut pas être Lewis Carroll, j'ai déjà vu des photos de lui et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dodgy.  
>-Je suis multiforme, évidemment, répondit ledit Dodgy sans regarder son interlocutrice, le regard toujours fixé sur le plan de thé. Vous me rappelez une jeune fille que j'ai rencontré une fois. Elle aussi était une petite sotte qui posait sans cesse des questions idiotes. Debout !<p>

À ce cri, Charles se jeta au sol, la tête protégée par ses bras repliés.

-Que faites-vous ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Rose, même si elle se doutait que la réponse serait déconcertante.  
>-Je me protège du Jabberwocky, évidemment.<br>-Du Jabber... Mais il n'y a rien, remarqua la jeune femme.  
>-Si fait. Le Jabberwocky m'attaquera hier.<br>-Le Temps se déroule plus ou moins à l'envers ici, souffla le Doctor à l'oreille de la jeune femme.  
>-Pourquoi chuchotez-vous ?, questionna Rose sur le même ton.<br>-Le Temps pourrait s'offenser, murmura le Gallifréen.

Non seulement le discours de Charles Dodgson semblait n'avoir aucun sens, mais le Doctor avait l'air, lui aussi, de parler par charade.

-Je ne comprends rien, avoua Rose.  
>-Le Temps est vivant par ici. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'une créature manipule le Temps à sa guise sur cette planète. Je ne sais pas de quoi ou qui il s'agit qu'il se fait appeler le Temps et est extrêmement susceptible. Et qu'il peut modifier votre ligne temporelle pour vous punir. J'aimerai le rencontrer, d'ailleurs.<br>-C'est très simple, dit Dodgy. Il habite très loin à seulement trois minutes à pieds.  
>-Qu'en dites-vous, Rose ? Prête à rendre visite au Temps ?<br>-Je suppose.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>


	18. Chapitre 17

_Je poste ce chapitre même si le chapitre 19 n'est pas terminé (il est à peine commencé). Mais à partir de ce soir minuit commence le Camp Nanowrimo et je vais donc passer juillet à écrire un roman, donc pas de temps pour la fanfic.  
>Il me reste encore un chapitre d'avance que j'essaierai de poster à la mi-juillet.<em>

_Si certains d'entre vous tentent aussi le Camp Nano, je vous souhaite bonne chance !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Il s'avéra qu'il fallait beaucoup plus de trois minutes pour rejoindre la maison du Temps ; après une heure de marche, la petite troupe n'était toujours pas arrivée à destination.<br>Le fait que de nombreux chemins revenaient à leur point de départ n'aidait pas à avancer ; surtout que Dodgy s'obstinait à reprendre le même sentier deux ou trois fois de suite.  
>Finalement le groupe arriva à un croisement avec un panneau signalétique qui indiquait - dans deux directions opposées - "Par ici" et "Par là".<p>

-Nous allons, par là, déclara Charles.

Sans prêter attention au chemin que prenaient les deux hommes, Rose s'engagea sur celui qu'indiquait le panneau "Par là". Et quand la voix - déjà lointaine - du Doctor lui parvint, c'était trop tard, l'autre chemin avait disparu.

DWDWDWDWDW

-Rose, pas par là !, s'écria le Timelord alors que sa compagne semblait s'effacer rapidement. Où est-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
>-La jolie fleur est toujours bien enracinée, la tempête commence juste à souffler.<br>-Arrêtez avec vos phrases sibyllines - et croyez-moi, la Sibylle était plus compréhensible que vous - et dîtes-moi où est Rose !  
>-Comment le saurais-je ? Qui sait où vont les chemins si on ne les suit pas ?<br>-Je dois la retrouver.  
>-Elle n'est pas perdue, les chemins vont toujours quelque part, même si on ignore où. La maison du Temps est au bout de celui-ci, ajouta Dodgy en montrant un sentier du doigt.<p>

Après un dernier regard vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé le chemin emprunté par Rose, le Timelord suivit Dodgy jusqu'à une petite clairière dans laquelle se trouvait une petite maisonnette. Enfin, ce qui était censé être une petite maison car l'apparence générale du bâtiment n'avait rien d'une habitation. Ni même d'un bâtiment à bien y réfléchir. À vrai dire, on aurait plutôt dit un tas de planches de bois - moisies et rongées aux vers - assemblé maladroitement par un charpentier aveugle et manchot qui aurait eu pour seuls outils un marteau en mousse et des clous de girofle et se serait fait aider par un Coréen armé d'une traduction allemand-zimbabwéen du mode d'emploi de montage d'une étagère suédoise. Bref, ça ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'un tas de bois stylisé. Un tas de bois muni d'une porte branlante et d'une paire de fenêtres crasseuses et cassées.  
>Au-dessus de ce qui tenait lieu de toit, s'enroulaient des volutes de temps, irisées, formant un mini-vortex dans lequel disparu un zèbre à bascule.<br>Un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur du tas de bois et la porte s'ouvrit sans intervention physique de qui ou quoi que ce soit.  
>Dodgy, suivit par le Doctor, pénétra dans le tas de bois. Autant l'extérieur ne ressemblait à rien de bien engageant, autant l'intérieur respirait le luxe. Enfin, un luxe un peu étrange, mais comparé à l'état de délabrement que présentait l'habitation à première, tout aurait paru plus luxueux en comparaison.<br>Pour faire simple, l'intérieur - pour ce qui en était visible - ressemblait à l'enfant illégitime de la caverne d'Ali Baba et d'une confiserie de géant.  
>Le Gallifréen étudiait attentivement un bibelot qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec une boule à neige mais qui, il en était certain, avait une toute autre fonction qu'uniquement prendre la poussière sur une cheminée, quand il perçut du coin de l'oeil un mouvement entre un canapé aux couleurs acidulées et un gros coffre en bois sculpté. Visiblement le Temps était prêt à recevoir ses visiteurs.<p>

-Que puis-je pour vous, Timelord ?  
>-À quoi sert cet objet ?<br>-Vous le retournez et il neige sur le petit paysage en plastique à l'intérieur.  
>-Oh, je croyais que c'était un calculateur de gravité vulcanien ou peut-être micro-ordinateur zaturo. Qu'importe, j'étais juste venu voir qui était le mystérieux Temps dont tout le monde parle. J'aurai dû me douter que ça ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de votre espèce, Janus...<br>-Appelez-moi Chron.  
>-Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi modifier la réalité de ce monde ? Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?<br>-C'est amusant. Ça me plait.  
>-Amusant ? C'est pour ça que vous modifiez les lignes temporelles de toute une planète ? Pour vous amuser ? La dernière fois que je vous ai rencontré, votre peuple modifiait le Temps pour détruire des civilisations et s'approprier des mondes nouveaux, pas pour se divertir.<br>-Tout change. Mon peuple aussi. La réalité elle-même est perturbée, qui sait si l'Univers existera encore longtemps, alors pourquoi gaspiller son énergie à la destruction et la conquête alors qu'on peut s'amuser ?  
>-La réalité est perturbée ? Comment ça ?<br>-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, Timelord. Car vous en êtes la cause. Le Timelord solitaire qui se sent libre de modifier le cours du Temps pour son bon plaisir, qu'importent les conséquences pour le reste du monde. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous mettez l'Univers en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Mon peuple se souvient des failles et de la Pandorica. Tout l'univers a oublié mais nous nous rappelons et nous savons quel danger vous représentez.  
>-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.<br>-Oh, bien sûr que si que vous le savez. Vous savez très bien que sans votre compagne, le monde tournerait plus rond.  
>-On ne peut tourner qu'en carré, déclara Dodgy.<br>-C'est vous qui avez fait disparaître Rose ?, s'écria le Doctor au même instant que le futur écrivain. Où est-elle ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?  
>-Mais rien du tout. Je ne suis pas responsable de ça, je ne joue qu'avec les lignes temporelles, pas spatiales. Ce monde est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?<br>-Où est Rose ?  
>-Aucune idée. Mais un conseil, ramenez-la chez elle à son époque où les choses risquent de très mal se passer pour vous deux.<br>-Non. Et ce n'est pas les menaces d'un Janus qui vont me faire me séparer d'elle.  
>-Quand le cauchemar s'abattra sur vous, il sera trop tard.<br>-Quel cauchemar ?  
>-Vous verrez bien. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.<p>

Sans savoir comment, le Gallifréen et Charles se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant le tas de bois.

-Oh, Timelord, si vous voulez retrouver votre compagne, vous devriez chercher du côté du quartier commerçant ; c'est là-bas que mène le chemin "Par-là", déclara la voix de Chron au-travers des planches.

DWDWDWDWDW

Après avoir quitté la maison du "Temps", les deux hommes avaient erré pendant près d'une heure au milieu des fleurs jusqu'à ce que, excédé et inquiet pour sa compagne, le Doctor s'énerve après Dodgy qui visiblement ne savait pas où il allait.

-Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous repérer...  
>-Se repérer ne sert à rien, les choses changent tout le temps de place. Il suffit d'imaginer.<p>

Charles ferma les yeux quelques instants et le paysage changea du tout au tout. Là où quelques fractions de secondes avant se trouvaient d'immenses fleurs, il y avait désormais des petites échoppes à l'ancienne, avec leurs enseignes qui grinçaient en se balançant dans le vent. Et surtout, tout près du salon de thé, toujours aussi magnifique se tenait le TARDIS. Mais pas de trace de sa compagne.

-Il faut que nous retrouvions Rose, déclara le Gallifréen d'un ton sans appel qui fit oublier à Dodgy d'être aussi farfelu qu'à l'accoutumée et chacun entra dans une boutique.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir visité cinq magasins et interrogé leurs propriétaires que le Doctor pensa à se servir de son tournevis sonique pour tenter de repérer la jeune humaine. L'inquiétude le rendait stupide, constata-t-il.  
>C'est avec soulagement qu'il détecta la présence de Rose – et le signal était très clair sur la bonne santé de la jeune femme.<p>

-Charles !, appela-t-il depuis la rue. J'ai trouvé Rose, elle est chez la modiste.

L'interpellé sortit du salon de thé, un biscuit dans une main et une tasse fumante dans l'autre, suivit par une créature affublée d'immenses oreilles semblables à celles d'un lapin.

-La modiste ? Elle est totalement siphonnée, celle-là, si vous voulez mon avis.  
>-Comme tout le monde sur cette planète, marmonna le Timelord.<p>

Méfiant – au fil des siècles, il avait appris à se méfier des petits commerçants – le Gallifréen entra dans la petite boutique de chapeaux, s'attendant presque à être attaqué dès qu'il mettrait un pied dans l'échoppe. Mais l'arme la plus dangereuse de la pièce était la pelote d'aiguilles que portait la modiste au poignet.

-Doctor !

La jeune femme se précipita sur le Timelord et l'enlaça.

-Rose. Vous allez bien ?  
>-Parfaitement bien, sourit-elle.<p>

DWDWDWDWDW

-Bien, c'est ici que nous nous quittons Charles. Et méfiez-vous du Janus, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ceux de son espèce.  
>-Pas plus qu'on ne peut croire ce que nous raconte un canard.<br>-En effet. Et… Terminez ce livre que vous avez commencé à écrire, je suis certain que ça en vaut la peine.  
>-Comment savez-vous que… ?<br>-J'ai mes informateurs. Allons-y, Rose.

Après un dernier au revoir à l'homme qui deviendrait connu sous le nom de Lewis Carroll, les deux voyageurs entrèrent dans le TARDIS.

-Et maintenant ?, interrogea Rose.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se retourna pour voir ce que faisait le Timelord qui se trouvait derrière elle il regardait son papier psychique avec un air ennuyé.

-Doctor ?  
>-Quoi ? Oh, maintenant, nous allons ici, répondit le Gallifréen en montrant le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main et sur lequel était inscrit des petits symboles que la jeune femme était incapable de lire.<p>

DWDWDWDWDW

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans un couloir sombre. À bien y regarder, ce n'était pas un simple couloir constata Rose. C'était un couloir de prison.

-Salut, mon cœur, dit une voix de femme d'un ton qui irrita tout de suite la compagne du Doctor.


	19. Chapitre 18

_Ouais, ouais, je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai ce chapitre à la mi-juillet. Bah, ça fait qu'une semaine de retard, hein. Vous m'en voulez pas ? *puppy eyes*. Bref, je vous laisse avec le__ chapitre maudit. Dix jours au moins pour écrire ce petit millier de mot. Et en plus, il est nase (ça, je devrais éviter de le dire, ça fait pas envie de le lire)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p>-Salut, mon cœur.<p>

Le Doctor sourit quand il entendit la voix le saluer derrière lui.

-Tu es en retard, déclara River alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à la jeune femme.  
>-Moi, en retard ? Je ne suis jamais en retard.<br>-Oh si, tu l'es. Comme toujours.  
>-Que me vaut cette convocation ?<br>-Convocation... Ça sonne comme si tu n'étais pas heureux de me voir.  
>-Tu sais bien que je le suis toujours. Pourquoi me demander de venir ?<br>-J'ai besoin d'un taxi. Et ne fais pas cette tête, ça va te plaire. Tu pourras jouer avec ton tournevis, promis.  
>-Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ici ?, intervint Rose, en regardant l'autre femme d'un œil sombre. C'est quoi cet endroit ? Et vous êtes qui vous ?<br>-C'est l'astéroïde 287.B/pomme 12, plus connu sous le nom de Drak Vastra. Nous sommes sous le Palais du Principat. Et je suis le docteur River Song.  
>-C'est River, la fille d'Amy et Rory, précisa le Timelord voyant que Rose allait à nouveau poser une question. Je te le demande encore, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. Ce n'est qu'un astéroïde ennuyeux.<br>-Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les Sontariens, mon cœur. Ils ont entrepris de réquisitionner Drak Vastra pour s'en servir de base avancée pour la conquête de Vortrasda.  
>-Vortrasda ? Qu'est-ce que veulent faire de cette planète ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour eux, là-bas. En fait, il n'y a rien de moins intéressant que Vortrasda. À part Drak Vastra. C'est stupide, même pour les Sontariens.<br>-Ils ont une très bonne raison, crois-moi.  
>-Et c'est quoi cette raison ?<br>-C'est pas l'heure.  
>-Je déteste quand tu me réponds ça.<br>-Donnant donnant.

DWDWDWDWDW

-Par là, s'écria River en pénétrant dans une petite salle.

Le Doctor et Rose qui couraient derrière elle, entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce et le Timelord verrouilla la porte à l'aide de son tournevis sonique. Moins d'une minute après, ils entendirent un détachement de la troupe sontarienne passer devant la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

-Les Sontariens ne connaissent pas la défaite ils n'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront conquis l'astéroïde, déclara le Gallifréen. On ne peut pas rester là.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?<br>-River, tu connais le bâtiment ?  
>-Plutôt bien, oui.<br>-Tu sais où se trouvent les appartements du Prince ?  
>-Dans l'aile nord, au dernier étage.<br>-Bien, alors toi et Rose, vous allez le chercher et vous le mettez en sécurité dans le TARDIS jusqu'à ce que je me sois occupé des Sontariens.  
>-Doctor, vous ne pouvez pas y aller tout seul, c'est trop dangereux.<br>-Rose a raison, tu vas te faire tuer !  
>-Ayez un peu confiance en moi, toutes les deux, j'ai un plan. Protégez le Prince et laissez-moi m'occuper du reste.<p>

Les deux jeunes femmes, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de tenter de faire entendre raison au Doctor, se dirigèrent vers la porte que le Timelord avait déverrouillée.

-Et ne vous disputez pas, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.  
>-Pourquoi on se disputerait ?, rit doucement River. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va se battre pour toi, mon cœur ? Tu te prends pour qui ?<br>-Un gars irrésistible, sourit le Doctor en réajustant son nœud papillon.  
>-Tu m'en diras tant. Promis, on se disputera pas, n'est-ce pas Rose ?<br>-On sera sage, répondit ladite Rose sans grand enthousiasme.

DWDWDWDWDW

Le Prince Vastran – qui était une sorte de lézard gris de plus de deux cent cinquante kilos et haut comme un homme – avait remercié chaudement le Doctor, River et Rose quand le Timelord avait réussi à manœuvrer pour que les Sontariens retournent à leur éternelle guerre contre les Rutans à l'autre bout de l'Univers. Le monarque les avaient fait citoyens d'honneur de Drak Vastra et leur avait offert à chacun une de ses écailles caudales en guise de reconnaissance.

DWDWDWDWDW

Rose avait essayé de ne pas le montrer, mais elle avait été ravie que River ne reste pas avec eux et s'en retourne à sa prison. Ce qu'elle avait beaucoup moins apprécié, c'était le baiser qu'avaient échangé le Doctor et l'autre jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, questionna le Timelord alors qu'ils quittaient tous deux Stormcage, en direction de la France du XVIIIème siècle.  
>-Rien.<br>-Rose… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
>-Rien, je vous dis.<br>-Vous faites la tête depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur Drak Vastra. Voyager avec moi ne vous plait plus ?  
>-Quoi ? Bien sûr que si que ça me plait toujours. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aimer ça.<br>-Alors c'est quoi qui vous préoccupe ?  
>-Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ?<br>-Pas la moindre idée.  
>-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de River ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle n'était pas seulement la petite fille de vos amis ?<br>-C'est ça qui vous inquiète ? Est-ce que vous êtes jalouse de River ?  
>-Pas du tout, nia – trop vivement sans doute – la jeune humaine.<br>-Rose…  
>-Ok, peut-être un peu. Ou beaucoup même. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !<br>-Non, bien sûr, sourit le Gallifréen. Allez, on annule la France, je vous emmène à Barcelona – la planète, pas la ville – j'aurais dû le faire il y a déjà longtemps.


	20. NOTE

Coucou.

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.  
>Je sais que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic depuis plusieurs mois mais je n'abandonne pas ce texte. Mais à cause de quelques problèmes de santé (rien de bien grave), je n'ai pas la motivation ou la force d'écrire beaucoup en ce moment et je préfère garder le temps où je peux le faire pour me concentrer sur mes textes originaux.<br>Mais je continuerai "Juste un bond..." dès que je le pourrai.

Voilà, je voulais juste vous dire que je n'ai pas oublié cette fic.

Bisous,  
>Svet'<p>

PS : cette note disparaîtra dès que le prochain chapitre sera publié.


End file.
